


Spike In My Heart

by MedievalFashion



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Daybreakers (2009), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Body Horror, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Korse, Exhibitionism, Genital Piercing, Gore, M/M, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Castration, Tongue Piercings, Torture, body fluids, forced body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalFashion/pseuds/MedievalFashion
Summary: Humans are a precious resource to the growing vampire population and killing a human is illegal. Every drop of human blood must be preserved. Where "Daybreakers" meets "Danger Days," the Killjoys, a human resistance group, liberates human slaves from the new Vampiric government.Korse has been chasing the Killjoys for years but finally captured their leader, Party Poison. Eight months have gone by and what Korse has done to Party Poison will shock his fellow Killjoys and humankind alike...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you didn't read the summary basically I’m combining the movie “Daybreakers” and “Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys” together in this fic. I’m using the theme of ‘Daybreakers” where where the majority of the population in 2019 are vampires and humans have been reduced to slaves, while using the characters of “Danger Days.” Humans are a precious resource to the vampire population and killing a human is illegal. Every drop of human blood must be preserved. Korse works for the new vampiric government that hunts the Killjoys, a human resistance group that frees human slaves and you know...just wreaks havoc in the new vampire world. Free humans reside together in the desert. There is some ‘True Blood’ elements too like vampire blood being able to heal humans and etc.  
Party Poison, the Killjoy’s Leader has been Korse's captive for more than eight months. The human resistance morale has been down since his capture and what Korse has done to him will shock his fellow Killjoys and humankind alike.  
***I will add more triggers/warnings as the story progresses, but please make sure you take the time to read what the warnings are before you read this!!! There is a lot of GRAPHIC things probably in every chapter. Please please read the tags beforehand for your own safety.  
***  
But I hope you guys enjoy this fic and if you have any questions, message me!

“FUCK YEAH! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKIN’ BLOOD SUCKERS!!!” Fun Ghoul hollered out the truck’s window as the hot wind blew through his black hair. He continued to happily yell obscenities into dry desert air like he didn’t have a care in the world. “FUCKING COCK SUCKERS!”

“You’re in a good mood,” Jet Star chuckled, pulling on the back of his friend’s army green jacket vest. Fun Ghoul plopped back down in the seat next to him as Jet Star returned his hand to the wheel. He squinted his brown eyes and lowered his sunglasses, peering into the rear view mirror checking on Kobra Kid. Thankfully, their blonde friend was still trailing close behind them on a motorcycle.

“Fuck yeah I am, Ray!” Fun Ghoul smiled, taking a cigarette pack out of his vest pocket. “We have been hiding for far too long and doing nuuthing, it’s nice to finally be doing sumthin, ya know?” He lit a cigarette and sat back, puffing out smoke in satisfaction.

Jet Star smiled, happy to see his friend in such high spirits. This was probably the first time in months, he saw his friend smile...since...their leader...their friend had been captured.

They had just successfully intercepted a delivery of slaves, their first mission in months. Their destination was a worn down looking gas station, which was currently in view. It looked unremarkable to regular eye, but when the eighteen wheeler truck approached the broken looking auto garage, it suddenly opened up wide into the ground. Wide enough for the large truck to fit perfectly through it. The construction of their secret base had taken almost a year.

After Mikey entered behind them, the garage shut and went back to its broken looking aesthetic. It was a short drive down the tunnel as Jet Star sped in anticipation. It had been a while since they had brought new humans back to their base. Dr. Death Defying recent broadcasts the last few months barely contained any good news and this would definitely uplift the human morale nationwide.

Fun Ghoul jumped out of the truck before it even fully stopped, Jet Star yelled at him but could not help but laugh at his friend’s antics. The dark-haired Killjoy skidded towards Dr. Death Defying who sat in a wheelchair, slapping his hand in a high five. Smacking his hand so hard, the wheelchair break screeched in protest. The bearded man laughed at Fun Ghoul stunt as well.

“Went well I assume?”

“Ta-fucking-da!” Fun Ghoul sung, waving his arms towards the truck as it parked horizontally in front of them. He ignored the rest crowd that stood behind Dr. Death Defying, inhabitants of their small base, who were giving Fun Ghoul disapprovingly looks. The whole underground garage had a tense vibe to it, many people thought the Killjoys would fail at their mission without their leader.

“YO Mikey, you good?” Fun Ghoul called out to him as Kobra Kid parked his motorcycle next to the truck. He gave Kobra Kid an aggressive pound hug after his friend took his '_Good Luck'_ motorcycle helmet off. Kobra Kid, who cracked a smile even less than Fun Ghoul these past few months, could not help but smirk in glee too.

A flash of polka-dots suddenly flashed by them all towards the back of the truck. “What are you all standing around for? Let’s open this baby then!” the flamboyant Show Pony yelled, dramatically. He spun in circles in his roller blades, holding up a heavy duty bolt cutters.

“Gimme those!” Kobra Kid chortled, swiping the bolt cutters from him, making Show Pony stumble at little on his blades. He recovered quickly, doing more tricks on his skates. “You shouldn’t roller skate with these, it’s like running with scissors!”

“I mean technically he has his helmet on,” Fun Ghoul chucked, referring to Show Pony’s blue helmet with large white polka dots and an orange visor. Kobra Kid rolled his hazel eyes, pushing his sunglasses up onto his blonde wind blown hair.

“But he’s right, let’s open this baby up!” Jet Star agreed, joining everyone at the back of the trailer. “There are people in there, they are probably hot as fuck in there all day!”

Kobra Kid nodded and immediately began cutting through the chains that held the trailer shut with the bolt cutters. Dr. Death Defying and a group of onlookers crowded around, eager to see the new incomers.

When the doors slammed open, the overwhelming smell of human bodily waste filled the underground garage, making everyone gag and hold their noses. Two men stumbled out first, holding hands to their eyes, clearly not used to lights as the garage was brightly lit. One man was in his fifties and the other was younger in his early thirties; both were dressed in what looked like plain gray prisoner clothes with numbers on the back. Metal collars were also around their necks, making it clear they were slaves. The fifty year old man had a deep scowl on his face but motioned _ ‘it’s okay’ _ signal inside the trailer, women and men soon followed. The Killjoys helped the slaves out the truck as Dr. Death Defying and everyone else provided the rescued slaves with water and blankets. All the liberated slaves looked terrified and dirty as to be expected, but thankfully no one was seriously injured. In total: 20 men and 40 women. No children. 

After everyone was out of the truck, the fifty year old man with the scowl finally spoke up, he seemed to be the leader or self appointed leader. “Where are we?”

“Death Valley, California,” Fun Ghoul informed him. “Middle of the desert where those vampire fuckers would never come to, but forget them! Welcome! We are the fabulous—

“We know who you are,” the man interrupted him, clearly unimpressed. “The Killjoys is it?” He gave them a hard look then sighed, “We didn't ask for your help. You ‘rescuing” us just signed our death warrants.”

“What are you talking about? We saved you from being blood bags.”

No!” The leader growled, loudly. “We were going to be auctioned off as domestic slaves! That’s the best kind of slave you can be!”

Stunned silence soon followed as everyone looked around nervously. Surprisingly, the other liberated slaves seemed to be on their leaders side as they nodded to everything he said.

“You...want to be a slave?” Jet Star asked, quietly in disbelief. 

“Do you know what they do to humans who join your cause?” the man spat angrily, getting in Fun Ghoul’s face since he was the shorter one of the group. “It’s better than being dead or worse! Most vampire masters treat their humans good, but _your_ propaganda tell us otherwise and gets people in trouble! Have you idiots even been in the city recently?!” The man seemed to be talking out of experience but he didn’t stop there with his rant before anyone could ask what he meant by that. “And because you “rescued” us, we now will be considered fugitives! If they capture us again, they will send us to those blood factories! Where they harvest every drop out of us! They keep you barely alive, you can go on living for years and years there! I’d rather be a slave than end up there!”

“That’s why we have to fight back!” Fun Ghoul exclaimed back, sounding just as angry and passionate as him. “This is complete bullshit! We can’t let them do this—

“It will never be how it was before!” the man screamed over him. “It’s the survival of the fittest! And there is no denying, vampires are superior to us! They are now top of the food chain!” His voice softened a bit in defeat. “All we can do is be good servants...and maybe one day we can apply to become vampires and full citizens.”

_ BAM! _

Fun Ghoul abruptly punched the man across the face and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him. “Fuck you! You want to become one of those blood suckers?! YOu want to become the very monsters that enslave you!??? What the fuck—

Kobra Kid and Jet Star immediately grabbed Fun Ghoul and began pulling him away. He fought against them, screaming: “You’ll die of old age before they ever turn you into a blood sucker! They won’t turn anyone now since there is too many of them, you fucking dumbass!”

The man didn’t respond as Kobra Kid and Jet Star forcefully shoved Fun Ghoul into Dr. Death-Defying radio office before slamming the door shut behind them.

“God, Frank STOP! They are scared and desperate. Desperate people will say anything!” Jet Star scolded him. “Don’t fucking attack them!”

“Get off me!” Fun Ghoul sneered, shoving them away. “Fucking ungrateful fang bangers!” He kicked a trash can, knocking over the paper contents in it. “We shouldn’t even be wasting our time on them!”

“Gerard would have helped those people.”

“I know what Gerard would do!” Fun Ghoul howled so loudly, it seemed to echo in small office. “I know that!” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I know.” He ran a hand through his messy hair, hiding his face.

_I know._

No one said anything as if the very air was choking them.

“We need to be looking for him instead,” Fun Ghoul croaked, miserably. “He knew how to get through to people. He gave people hope. He could make the most hopeless person have hope again...we need him...” 

_ I need him…_Fun Ghoul mentally added, close to tears. 

“...but he also would have wanted us to go on,” Jet Star whispered, quietly. He didn’t look up from the spot of the floor he was staring at.

“For God's sake, Ray, it’s been eight months!” Fun Ghoul slammed a fist on the desk for emphasis. “He probably thinks we have given up on him! I know Mikey agrees with me!” Desperately, he looked at Kobra Kid for back up.

Kobra Kid said nothing. He had put his sunglasses back on, trying to remove himself from this conversation.

“Trust me, Frank if we had the reinforcements and weapons, we would storm that damn city to get him.” The door of the office swung open and Dr. Death Defying rolled in, evidently hearing Fun Ghoul’s screaming from outside. Show Pony also rolled inside behind him, taking his helmet off and sat on the desk in morbid silence, which was unusual for him but when it came to Party Poison, it was a sore subject for everyone.

A very sore subject.

“Maybe...I can pose as a slave?” Fun Ghoul suggested in a small voice. “I can—

“No, Frank, you be recognized immediately.” Dr. Death Defying retorted, shaking his head. “We have gone over this a hundred times.”

“Yeah! And you know how much makeup we would have to use to cover all those tattoos?” Show Pony pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. He pulled out a nail filer out of his underwear. “And you ain’t using mine that’s for sure.”

Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance. It could work if they gave him a chance.

“How are they?” Jet Star asked, returning to the subject back to the liberated slaves.

“They will be fine,” Dr. Death Defying answered. “They are just scared and heavily brainwashed, but I know they will come around.”

Brainwash was probably an understatement but before they could get into a discussion about that the door busted opened and one of the workers yelled, “Hey!! You guys gotta turn on the TV!"

Show Pony immediately turned on the small TV in the corner and everyone gasped when they saw Party Poison’s face on the screen. Not a recent photo, it was a photo of him pre-capture with his yellow clown mask on taken by a security camera but underneath the picture it said:

**-PUBLIC TRIAL SET NEXT MONTH FOR OUTLAW KILLJOY LEADER ** **GERARD WAY ** **AKA ** **PARTY POISON SEPTEMBER 18TH -  
**

* * *

Korse straightened out his long gray coat as he was shown into the council room by two pretty young human slave girls. The girls were dressed identical parody French maid’s outfits, clearly choose by their perverted masters. Human slaves usually wore plain gray uniforms with numbers on them, but pleasure slaves wore whatever their Masters wanted them to wear. However, all human slaves wore collars to signify their ranks. One girl had a bright pink collar on, the other girl had blue one on that said _ kitten _.

The scent of vanilla and sugar plums radiated off the girls, it almost made Korse gag. Way too sweet for his taste. Call him old fashion, but he preferred human’s blood to be laced with fear and adrenaline. Though, he did enjoy human’s blood after they consumed steak and red wine.

It almost looked like they were walking into a set of a bad vampire movie when the girls open the chamber doors to the Council room. Imposing high stone tables so the vampire elders could stare down menacingly at whoever was brought forth to them. Candle light illuminated the room, three huge decorative candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling. To be honest, Korse thought it was impractical that they used candles and not electricity. He supposed it was nostalgic for them. Sure, he related; he, himself was turned into a vampire in the eighteen century and enjoyed the simpler things every now and again but modern technology made life so much easier. It seemed like older vampires, the harder they held on to the past.

Six Vampiric Elders sat behind the high tables, turning their attention to the new arrivals. The human girls immediately closed the door behind Korse as soon as he stepped inside with an ominous thud. Korse didn’t blame them, even most vampires were scared of the Elders since they passed judgement and punishment on everyone.

“Report, Director Korse,” the elders seemed to chant together. The candle light made it hard to see their faces, but Korse already knew who was who. Three men and three women sat on the Vampire Elder Council, rumored to be over thousands of years old. They were the ones that organized the uprising of vampires to come out of the shadows and take their rightful place as supreme beings ten years ago.

“Good Evening, my graces,” Korse greeted, bowing his pale bald head but keeping eye contact with them. “I’m sure you have heard the Killjoys managed to steal one truck of slaves this afternoon. Though, that’s only one since their leader was apprehended eight months prior.” He grinned widely, showing off his sharp canines. “They are obviously hopeless without their leader to the point of pathetic and their resistance numbers dwindles down everyday.”

The Elders seemed to mumble their approval.

“More and more humans turn themselves in willingly,” Korse announced, pleasantly like he was talking about the weather. “They are tired of fighting a war, they can’t possibly win. The opportunity to strike comes soon, I can _feel_ it...and then I will clean up that desert of Killjoy scum and we can finally have _peace_.”

“The statistics are very good,” a male elder agreed. “Rebellion is down within each category of slaves. It seems humans are finally accepting their roles into the new society. Faster than we thought to be perfectly honest.”

“Yes, we thought it might take a century or two for humans to settle in,” a female elder added. “It is almost silly we waited so long to finally take over. Humans were not only killing the planet but themselves. They need us. The Killjoys tell lies about how we would be nothing without their blood. But we give humans purpose, we guide them to be better, to be _useful_."

“Indeed,” another female Elder remarked. “But what of their leader, Party Poison? He has been in you care for the last year, has he not, Director Korse? Tell us has he been responding to training?”

“I won’t lie, he still has a stubborn streak,” Korse grinned like he was remembering something fond. “But his weakness is the very thing that gives him strength.”

“Which is?”

“Humans.”

The Elders seemed amused by that notion. Chucking echoed in the dark room.

“I tortured him for months with no progress but it wasn't until I put another human's life in danger in his place."

One Elder snorted like that was the dumbest thing they have ever heard in his long life.

“It was easy to mold him from there,” Korse shrugged, nonchalantly. “The little shit finally starting calling me “Master” just a month ago and I was able to derive Intel from him. Unfortunately, all the Intel I managed to get out of him is outdated but he did provide illuminating profiles on his Killjoys buddies. l sent them to your emails.” He wondered if anyone of them knew how to work a computer or if they had their slaves do it for them.

“He is still a work in progress,” Korse continued, smug as can be. “But it’s safe to say, Party Poison is no more. He has become a very useful slave.”

“Excellent,” the elders congratulated Korse, as some of them conversed among themselves. The head Elder, whom Korse could see his black goatee in the candle light finally spoke in low rumbling voice, “We wish to hold a public trial for him, it is time for the human population and the _ Killjoys.. _ .” He added venom to that particular word. “...to witness what happens when you question our authority. Party Poison will be the example because if we can break him, we can break any human. No human can resist our rule."

“I will contact the media and have them broadcast commercials for his upcoming trial." Korse bowed low.

“Also,” the same elder woman who asked about Party Poison earlier interrupted before Korse could leave the council chambers. “Is it true you have been using the Killjoy as your own personal pleasure slave?”

Korse blinked in confusion before unconsciously gritted his teeth together, not understanding why she needed to point this out. To embarrass him? No, that couldn’t be it, all the elders had pleasure slave themselves of all genders. Whatever it was she was trying to say, he knew he wasn’t going to like it. This particular Elder always seemed to have a problem with him. She was Asian descent and had even colder black eyes than him.

“We planned to officially gift him to you as part of his sentencing at the trial,” she continued. “But I know how personal this is for you. He and his Killjoy allies have humiliated you numerous times throughout the years. You became obsessed with hunting them—

"With all do respect, that obsession has been successful in capturing their very leader!" Korse snapped, clenching his fists so hard that his claws pierced through his skin. "The downfall of the Killjoys will be because of me and my "_obsession_!"

"All I'm saying is to be careful....emotional attachments always results in mistakes. It be a shame if you were humiliated again by him and his friends over a _mistake_." Her cold black eyes twinkled, dangerously.

“I would kill him right now if you ordered me to.” Korse insisted with no hesitance, lowering to one knee. “I will do whatever you ask of me for the advancement of Vampire kind.” He put a fist to his chest as he bowed once again.

“Just remember, yourself, Director Korse,” the same elder woman warned. However, none of the other Elders seemed concerned, Korse had given them results and that was all that mattered to the majority of them. Finally, eerily in unison they echoed, “……..you are dismissed.”

Korse nodded, swiftly leaving the council room without a second glance. He realized his hands felt sticky and looked down at them, seeing black blood oozing from tiny puncture wounds from gripping his fists so hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ...this chapter is extremely sexually explicit. I’m going to warn you guys what each chapter entails like violence or sex for your safety. (I added new tags above please read).  
This chapter contains: non-con, choking, rough oral sex, anal plugs, and genital piercings.  
Surprisingly, no blood in this chapter. Maybe I should have added blood since this is a vampire story but don’t worry there will be BLOOD in later chapters.

* * *

**~One Year Ago~**

* * *

“Gee, I swear to Christ, you always look like you been attacked by one of those blood suckers every time you dye your flippin’ hair,” Fun Ghoul retorted to his friend, walking into the shared bathroom. 

Party Poison had just completed his monthly routine of dying his hair bright red. He always made a huge ass mess, red dye was everywhere; the sink, the toilet, the shower and lastly, himself. It was all over his neck and hands, looking like a vampire had just bitten his neck.

“Maybe and I have been turned!” Party Poison giggled then attempted a bad Transylvania accent. “And I vant to suck your blood!” He grabbed Fun Ghoul by the arm, slamming the door shut behind him. They were alone for the most part, currently in another abandoned hotel. Always on the run, but they were working on finding a permanent base. Party Poison had chosen a room far from everyone else in their traveling circus of misfits and liberated slaves. Some needed rare downtime.

Pulling Fun Ghoul against him, Party Poison pretended to bite his neck but kissed it instead. “Ah yessssss so sweet ...wait, do I taste a hint of stale Cheetos?”

Fun Ghoul laughed, pushing him playfully against the sink. “I remember when you wanted to be a blood sucker. Didn’t you try to get one to bite you the first day they announced they were real?”

“Ugh, why you gotta ruin the mood?” Party Poison groaned, playing at Fun Ghoul’s vest. “In my defense, I liked them when I thought they were _fictional_.”

“Oh okay, you liked them before they were cool.” Fun Ghoul used air quotes, teasing him further. "Fuckin' hipster."

“Shut up,” Party Poison grinned, bumping him back. “I was young and dumb.”

“I mean we all were,” Fun Ghoul shrugged. “Zombies, vampires, werewolves...I mean they are all cool in the movies, not so much in real life.”

“Reality always fucking sucks,” Party Poison complained, rolling his eyes dramatically. “It’s like fucking Jurassic Park.”

“Hey, I’d be down with dinosaurs running around,” Fun Ghoul countered. “Better than these evil blood suckers. Dinosaurs are just animals, they aren’t tryin to enslave the human race.”

“Yeah!! And being eaten alive by a T-Rex would be badass way to die.” Party Poison agreed then started a rant about different kinds of dinosaurs. "...Spinosaurus is always overlooked...Oh could you imagine a Velociraptor versus a vampire? Actually, I think the vampire would still win BUT what if it’s a pack of them versus one vampire? Okay, here’s the story a vampire falls through a portal!”

Fun Ghoul smiled, barely hearing what he was now saying. He was so cute when he get in his hyper nerdy mode, Frank couldn't help but smile. He truly _loved_ him.

"Imagine vampire getting eaten alive or...dead, I don't know—

Party Poison stopped talking when he noticed Fun Ghoul just staring at him and asked abruptly, "What? You fucking weirdo?"

“I don't know, I was just thinking about how I'd liked to eat you alive...” Fun Ghoul replied in a low husky voice, pushing back a stray piece of neon red hair behind his ear.

Party Poison let out a shaky breath, but didn't waste any time and grabbed Fun Ghoul's face, kissing him hungrily. Fun Ghoul in return, kissed him back and grabbed Party Poison’s ass, picking him up to set him down on the sink counter. Making out, Fun Ghoul also undid the redhead’s belt, pulling his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. He flipped Party Poison's body around so he was facing the mirror. Fun Ghoul then dropped to his knees, planning on eating his tight little ass out out before fucking him against the sink. However, Party Poison panting turned into laughter, making Fun Ghoul look up at him in confusion.

“What?!” Fun Ghoul asked, impatiently but caught a glimpse of himself in the sink mirror. He had red dye all over his face. All over.

“You fucker!” 

Party Poison busted out laughing again and tried grabbing his face again to smear more dye around. Fun Ghoul caught his wrists and laughed along with him as they fell into another passionate kiss. By the end of it, they both ended up looking like a mess.

A lovely mess.

* * *

**~Present Day~**

* * *

The former Killjoy leader’s mouth was heaven and sin all at the same time. Korse buckled when he felt the young man’s tongue piercing sliding up and down his shaft, especially when the little metal ball hit his slit, almost reducing the vampire to his knees.

Originally, Korse had pierced the Killjoy leader’s tongue as a way to torture him since he had happily discovered his worst fear: needles. He went on to pierce every part of the Killjoy leader’s body, even his eyelids, but only kept a few piercings intact in the end; his tongue, nipples and the tip of his cock. His little captive had cried so beautifully and kept fainting throughout the whole torture session. Korse had never been into piercings but he loved them on his slave. One tugged on any of his piercings and the little whore was at his mercy.

Experimentally, tugging on the left nipple ring, Korse felt and heard his slave wince around his cock. “Mmm...let me feel me your throat, baby,” Korse groaned, urging him to take more. His grip in the young man’s red fiery hair tightened as pushed him forward to the point the slave’s cute pixie nose was in his pubic hair. The former Killjoy leader didn’t even gag or choke, no, he actually swallowed, making Korse spew out obscenities at the sudden added moist tightness.

_ Perfect. _

Gerard Way, formerly known as Party Poison was the epitome of submissive now. He had already been on his knees, naked with his arms behind his back and head bow (as he should be) when Korse had come home from his meeting. Korse immediately pulled his cock out without taking his clothes off and stuffed it into his slave’s awaiting mouth. So willingly and eager to please, it turned Korse on instantly. And after that council meeting, he needed to let off some steam.

Overcome with pride that his little slave actually listened for once to all his instructions without complaint. Korse mentally congratulated himself, taking all the credit since he was the only who trained him night and day to be the perfect slave. All his hard work seemed to pay off. Though, sometimes he did miss the struggling and crying.

_ “You will never break me you, sick son of a bitch!” _ Korse remembered Party Poison screaming at the top of his lungs, struggling against the restraints like a rabid animal. _ “I’ll die before I call you, Master! _” He had spat in Korse’s face too.

A thick black leather collar encased his slave’s throat now, and Korse hooked one of his claws into one of the metal hoops, pulling him closer. The Vampire then let go of his red hair and pinched his nose. Gerard instinctively tried to move back from the lack of oxygen but Korse kept him in place, fucking his throat deeply. He groaned when he felt the Gerard’s throat tightened once again in panic. Korse waited for him to use his hands to push away so he would have an excuse to punish him, however, his good little whore kept his arms behind his back during the whole ordeal. He made Gerard wear bondage leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles at all times so he could be restrained in a moment's notice but he barely needed to anymore.

_ So well trained... _

His former enemy looked up at him, pleadingly with big watering doe eyes and god, he looked beautiful. It was such a waste all those years in the desert when he could have been here choking on his Master’s cock. Gerard’s eyes then rolled in the back of his head as he suffocated but Korse abruptly ripped the young man off him before he could fall unconscious.

The disgraced Killjoy leader choked and coughed loudly as he hit the floor; salvia, tears and pre-cum decorating his face. Even completely wrecked looking, his slave managed to slowly push himself up back on his knees, even still holding his arms behind his back, leaving bruises on his own arms from clutching so hard. He opened his mouth, lewdly sticking his tongue out, thinking his Master wanted to cum on his face now.

Korse smiled fondly, bending down to pat his slave’s face affectionately. However, he abruptly spat in his slave’s mouth instead.

Party Poison, no, no, that was no longer his name, his whore, swallowed it without comment.

“You’re disgusting little slut, you know that?” Korse remarked, stroking his throbbing cock that was dripping of his slave’s saliva. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cum on face or flip him over and fuck him over the bed. Both prospects seemed promising. “I bet you happily swallow my piss if I still had bodily functions?” He wanted to see a flash of disgust to appear on his slave’s face, but only lust was in evident in Gerard’s eyes as he was very hard himself. The curved barbell, the Prince Albert piercing on his whore’s cock twitched in anticipation. Korse fought the urge to pull on it too. He usually only tugged on his slave’s cock piercing if he was mad or punishing him. 

“How badly do you want my cum, pretty boy?”

“Bad, Master, bad.”

Fuck, his slave was convincing! Korse remember when his acting was awful. He might have not wanted it in the beginning but now he was depended on Korse fucking him. It was his purpose.

“I need it, Master.” Gerard whined low, licking his swollen lips. “I need it...like you need blood.”

That comment sent Korse over the edge, but he pretended he had wanted to cum on his slave’s face as he aimed. His _ perfect _ whore already had his mouth wide open with his tongue sticking out, the straight barbell piercing bobbing in the middle of his tongue. Korse got most of it in his mouth but some of it got on his eyes and forehead, making him look absolutely owned. Gerard swallowed but stuck his tongue out again so Korse could wipe his cock off on his tongue.

“Thank you, Master,” his slave moaned as own erection throbbed, waiting for permission to explode. “May I cum for you, please?”

Korse had already zipped his trousers up, feeling euphoric since that was a nice little “pick me up” between the council meeting and work. The night was still young, Korse needed to get back to his duties of overseeing the training of incoming Draculoids and hunting runaway humans.

Ideas on how to leave his little whore tied up until he came back in the morning circulated in Korse’s head. He loved leaving his slave chained up in extremely uncomfortable ways. For example, sometimes when he hogtie his slave, Korse would connect a small chain to his slave’s tongue piercing to the cuffs holding his hands and ankles together so he had to keep his head arch back and then he would connect his nipple piercings and cock piercings together with another small chain. Proving to be a painful predicament either way if he decided to arch his back to relieve the pull on his tongue or to bunch inwards to relieve the pull on his nipples and cock. His slave was usually so desperate to be untied when Korse got back, he let Korse do anything to him.

Creativity to make his slave’s life hell never seemed to diminished and frankly, his slave he just looked so adorable in distress.

However, Korse was feeling merciful so maybe he would just let him rest this time around. Korse hated when his little captive would keep fainting whenever he was torturing or fucking him because of fatigue. Korse often forgotten humans had limits and needed sleep. Vampire blood only healed so much. 

“Go take a shower,” He waved in dismissal. “You can cum in there then you can get some beauty sleep.”

“Thank you, Master, thank you,” his whore whimpered in relief. “But I wanted to ask you something else, Master before you leave…”

Korse turned back to look at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Aside from begging for other human lives, his slave didn’t ask for many materialistic things which Korse was grateful for. Past lowly slaves would get too cocky and thought they could ask for anything; money, jewelry...freedom. Korse was quick to remind them of their places. Gerard only mainly begged to wear clothes, especially when Korse took him outside his chambers in front of other humans and vampires. However, two weeks ago, the former Killjoy leader did ask for paper and a pencil to draw with, which Korse found suspicious but found out his slave was actually a talented artist. He very impressed by the portrait Gerard drew of him. So Korse ended up gifting his slave a sketchbook and color pencils. Surprisingly, Gerard actually cried in happiness at the gesture. There were rare times Korse liked making his pet happy, he did have cute smile, but only when he was being good obedient slave. 

The former Killjoy leader nervously chewed on his tongue piercing, a habit he had recently developed. “Um is it okay if I dye my hair again, Master, please?”

“Didn’t you just dye it last week?” Korse remembered brutally spanking him for getting the hair dye everywhere in the bathroom. “It’s not faded yet.”

The former Killjoy leader’s hair had grown out considerably long during those seven months he kept him in a small cell in the dungeons, revealing his natural hair color to be an unremarkable mousy brown color. Though, last month when he moved his newly trained slave to his personal chambers, Korse allowed him to dye, cut and style his hair like before. Party Poison’s hair was a symbol to the humans and Korse wanted everyone to recognize he had captured THE Party Poison.

“I want to dye it black, Master,” his slave replied, quietly. “That’s how I used to wear it before…”

“Before you were a pain in my ass?” Korse finished him, smiling and showing off his fangs.

“No, before you were a pain in my ass,” His slave corrected, a hint of old Party Poison sass coming through in his voice. “Literally.” Wiggling his ass, to show his Master he still had a anal plug buried in his ass from last night’s activities.

Korse bent down to his slave’s level, seeing a flash of fear go through his hazel eyes. His slave did just talk back, but Korse found the statement amusing. Though, he let his slave think he was in trouble when he roughly pushed Gerard’s head down to the floor.

His slave did not protest and immediately went into the position Korse trained him for; back dipped, arms reaching in front of him like he was bowing and lastly, ass up high. Parting his milky white legs apart wider, Korse got between them, admiring the overly large sized anal plug. He only lightly tapped it, but his slave moaned loudly as if electrocuted his prostate.

Korse grinned, wrapping a clawed hand around the slave’s cock as well and used his thumb to push down on the piercing so the metal ball hit against the slit of his cock. His slave had cried like a bitch when he pierced it, but now it was basically the slave’s new g-spot since the reaction was instantaneous.

“Please! Master! Please!” His whore screamed, shrilly. He hadn’t move his arms but he was making hard fists in front of him, resisting the urge to touch himself. Trembling and ready to burst any minute, however, his slave knew not to cum without permission. Korse sometimes fuck him for hours before letting him cum so this was nothing in comparison. Yet, Gerard still acted like a desperate whore no matter what the situation.

“Black hair you want, huh?” Korse asked, conversationally as he slowly dragged the plug out before slamming it back in. It was still covered in his seed from last night and as a result, loud sloppy squelching noises were made as he pumped the plug in and out of the whore’s quivering asshole. Gerard was writing underneath him like he was having seizure, moaning obscenely but he was able to scream:

“YES Master! Please, please!”

The more Korse thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Party Poison’s red hair was the flame for the human rebellion and with it extinguished to black...it could be a powerful metaphor, especially for the public trial.

Wrenching the plug out completely and discarding it to the side, (which Gerard whimpered at the lost) Korse gently pet his hair almost loving. “Go ahead sweetheart, but if you get hair dye everywhere again I won’t let you cum for a month.” He then roughly yanked Gerard up by his hair and slapped his ass hard towards the direction of the bathroom.

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard stumbled, recovering quickly as he ran into the bathroom to jerk himself off. Korse stared after his red ass before the bathroom door shut behind him, secretly hoping he would fail and make a mess. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMM??? Holy shit????? MCR is back???? I honestly thought I was writing a fic for a dying fandom but we ALIVEEEE.  
(lol i haven't updated since August so lots have happened since then!) I screamed when they announced they were back together on Halloween laksdjflksdjflksdjflks  
Anyone get tickets for their tours???  
I got tickets for Riot Fest in Chicago!!!!! My first MCR concert!!! I’m so excited!! Gosh, I have been a fan since 2005 (I'm old let's just say I was a senior in college when they broke up in 2013), it feels unreal??? idkjfl;ksdjfkl;s  
I'm also super excited about future MCR content, even though, it's cryptic af and more fics on here too!!!! I love it! I'm living!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, back to my fucked up fic, I hope to illustrate how Party Poison morphed from a loud-mouth flamboyant rebel to meek obedient slave, so I’ll be flashbacking to the past in various chapters.

* * *

** ~Eight months ago~**

* * *

Whirling his yellow gun back into his holster, Party Poison smirked through the red handkerchief at the circle of dead Dracs surrounding him. Silver bullets straight through their hearts, barely even a challenge. Dracs were just irritating gnats most of the time anyways. However, it was a certain angry bald vampire on the ground that was the prize. 

“You mad, Korse baby?” Party Poison mocked, hazel eyes shining through the yellow clown mask as he shoved the handkerchief off his face to his neck. “I’d say you have lost your vampire spidey-sense if I was able to sneak up on you and take all your men out on your OWN turf. Age finally catching up to you, old man?” 

The smell of Korse’s burning flesh filled the hallway from the result of Party Poison’s silver bullets piercing his right shoulder in three places. Silver was like burning acid to vampires when it touched their skin. 

“I hate your constant idle chatter!” Korse roared, baring his vampiric fangs. He tried swiping a clawed hand at the fiery redhead, missing entirely as injured as he was. “I swear I’m going to rip your insolent tongue out and make you eat it!!”

“Okay Dracula.” Party Poison yawned like he was bored before kicking him into the corner near the elevator of the long hallway. Pulling a long wooden stake he had hidden in his leather boot, the Killjoy leader casually flipped the stake in the air as he stalked towards him.

“Do NOT call me that!” Korse snapped, black eyes flashing a murderous rage but otherwise didn’t move. He was smart enough to know he was pinned at the moment. “You disrespectful little —

“You know, you call me a lot of disrespectful names throughout the years. Blood bag, scum, insect, slave, bitch, filth,” Party Poison began to list out, counting the name on fingers with his free hand. “Dracula ain’t that bad, considering. Actually, it’s kind of a compliment, isn't he like your idol? He’s like the OG vampire!.....hmmm you know...” He tapped his chin, philosophically. “I won’t call you that anymore...what about Bat boy? How does that sound?”

Korse was about to list off a whole new list of insults but froze when Party Poison lurched forward and pushed the stake against his chest. Poking against his translucent skin until the skin broke and a drop of black blood rolled down his chest. Korse’s chest was always exposed since he always wore frilly shirts with deep v necks for some reason. Maybe it was reminiscent of the clothes from the century he was human before he turned vampire, but to Party Poison it just looked really gay.

“Good bat boy,” Party Poison chuckled, satisfied with his handy work of subduing by himself. Reaching into his jacket, the Killjoy leader pulled out a lighter and cigarette, lighting it quickly. He took a long drag, savoring the victorious moment. 

The Fabulous Killjoys had successfully infiltrated the blood factory without anyone noticing or sounding any alarms. Party Poison had gone ahead of everyone to do some reconnaissance of the facility and report any anomalies that could threaten their mission when he unexpectedly stumbled upon Korse and his men totally unaware of his presence. He had taken the opportunity without hesitation. The look on the Korse’s face was priceless, he wished he taken a picture.

God, he wished social media was still a thing for humans. That picture would have gotten thousands of likes.

Still holding the stake close to Korse’s heart, he used his other hand to pull a walkie talkie out from his back pocket. “Anyone there over?” Talking out of the side of his mouth as the cigarette bobbed. “I have Korse’s access card.” He forcefully yanked the lanyard off Korse’s neck, who hissed at him in annoyance. “This should make things easier for Kobra Kid to hack into their system. Over.”

“I have guards on every level!” Korse began to say but Gerard pushed the stake harder into his chest, spurting more black blood onto his white gay shirt. He fell silent after that.

_“Roger,_” Fun Ghoul’s voice said over the frequency. _“What’s your position, over?”_

“I’m on level 3B and I got Korse pinned but I’ll need help restraining him though. Over.”

The Killjoy leader did not want to underestimate the vampire’s strength like many times before. Even in his weakened state, Korse was still dangerous, older the vampire, the more powerful they were. Most Dracs were newly turned vampires so that is why they were so easy to kill.

“_Did you say Korse? Over?_” Fun Ghoul responded excitedly back. “_You fucking got the motherfucker? Kill him now, no wait for me—_

“Unfortunately, we still need him, Ghoul. We still need his retina scan and fingerprints, then Kobra will be able to bypass their systems a lot faster versus the usual blowing up things and alerting every Drac in the goddamn city.”

_“We can just chop his hands off and gouge his eyeballs out!_” Fun Ghoul protested way too casually. "_Oh pull his fangs out too! I want them as earrings!"_

“I mean….” Party Poison gave Korse a nasty smile, who rolled his eyes as a response. "I'm thinking maybe we could make friendship bracelets—

_“No, Ghoul that’s fucking disgusting.”_ He heard Jet Star say over the frequency, bringing everyone back to their senses. _“Hold on, Party! We are coming to you, see ya in a minute! Out!”_

“And you claim I’m blood hungry,” Korse snorted after Party put his walkie talkie back in his pocket. “You sadistic little shits.”

Party Poison removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke in Korse’s face, rolling his eyes now. “That’s rich coming from you.” 

The smoke seemed to have no effect on Korse since he didn’t blink or cough. Moments like these reminded Party Poison how inhuman vampires were. 

“You fucking kill and torture for fun,” Party Poison quipped, flickering ashes onto Korse's chest. “I don’t get my jollies off by disemboweling someone.”

“And what gets your jollies off, Killjoy?” Korse chuckled evilly low, a predatory glare in his black eyes. "Tell me."

Party Poison straightened up, not liking his stare.

“I bet you like getting spanked and having your hair pulled like the slut you are," he snickered at the Killjoy's clear discomfort. "You probably cum untouched having a fat cock shoved up your tight ass."

Korse didn’t get to enjoy the faint blush that erupted on Party Poison’s face when the Killjoy Leader furiously jammed the still lit cigarette into the vampire’s cheek. He held it there for only a few seconds but it was enough to to leave a blistering angry burn. The wound didn’t heal either since the silver bullets were still embedded in his body, preventing his vampire healing powers. 

“You little CUNT!” Korse howled in pain, twisting underneath him. “You are going to REGRET that!” Baring his teeth, he tried spitting at Party Poison like he was venomous snake. “Even if you do manage to free a few slaves today, it won’t make a difference in the long run! We have hundreds of factories with millions of humans in our custody! This won’t even make a dent in our production! You LOST years ago!! You Killjoys are irrelevant! NOthing but irritating insects!”

“Saving just one human from your enslavement is worth it to us!” Party Poison countered, a different anger brewing in him. “Oh but I think this breakout will definitely make a dent.” He quickly knocked the stake against Korse’s head, who flinched violently as if it was made out of silver. “A dent in your pride, which I know will hurt you more than anything.” Winking and grabbed for another cigarette from his jacket.

Surprisingly, Korse gave no reaction, but his cold black eyes didn’t leave Party Poison’s face as he continued to taut him. “And if we weren’t such a threat then why did your vampire council set up a whole department in hunting us, huh, Director? Why waste your time on us insects?"

The walkie talkie abruptly made some static noise just as the elevator made a beeping noise as well, prompting Party Poison to instinctively turned his head, expecting to see Jet Star or Fun Ghoul. No one was in the elevator when the doors opened, but unfortunately that was enough time for Korse to sock the Killjoy leader across the face.

Party Poison fell to the ground on his back as the stake escaped his grip, clattering down the hallway.

_ Shit. _

Scrambling to get his gun out of his holster, Korse jumped on top of him, pinning his right wrist above his head. Before Party Poison could even think about what to do next with his free hand, Korse grabbed a fist full of hair and roughly yanked his head to the side. He also ripped his clown mask off and handkerchief around his throat and without warning, he clomped down hard, fangs piercing into his throat.

Party Poison saw red for a moment, hearing loud screaming until he realized that was his own hoarse voice. The pain was unreal. He had been bitten in the past by a Dracs, but this was different. He could feel the sadistic glee in this bite. 

Korse sucked up the blood like a starving dog, tongue darting excitedly against the open puncture wounds. The vampire ripped himself away for a moment, eyes closed and groaned like he was having an orgasm before the bullets pushed themselves out of his shoulder and skin knitted back together, totally healed. The cigarette burn on his cheek vanished as well. When Korse opened his eyes, his pupils were blown, leaving no white visible as the veins around his eyes flex, _ inhumanely _. 

“Fuck, you taste GOOD!” Korse moaned, licking his lips and fangs that were literally dripping with blood. “I always imagine you tasting sweet but...mmm so much better than I expected...” Lowering his head, he licked and suck up more blood like it was delectable dessert.

Party Poison was starting to see spots. Time didn’t seem to exist and his limbs felt beyond heavy. A new strange sensation followed, not particularly painful one but it felt like something was poking him in the leg.

“UGh! Fuck! GET off me!!!! You SICK freak!!!” Party Poison cried out when he realized what it was, finding the strength to struggle as if his life depended on it (which it did). The vampire fucker was getting a hard-on from this. Remembering, his left arm wasn’t pinned down, he tried pushing, punching, trying to inflict any damage on the crazed vampire.

Korse simply grabbed his flailing arm and re-positioned, now holding down both of his wrists with one hand above the Killjoy’s head. He then licked a stripe up from oozing puncture wounds to his cheek, making the Killjoy writhe in pure repulsion. Korse snickered in delight at his discomfort and went a step further and forced him into a bloody kiss. 

The taste of his own blood made Party Poison’s want to puke. This had to be grossest thing he had ever experienced. He would prefer drinking Fun Ghoul's piss to this. He grew determined to get this vampire fucker out of his mouth and sunk his teeth down hard on Korse’s probing tongue. The vampire yelped in shock, never encountering a human biting him back before in his long life. He pulled away, letting go of his wrists and Party Poison immediately grab for his gun.

However, Korse recovered quickly than he anticipated and seized Party Poison's head in both hands like he was trying to squeeze his brain out of his skull. Long sharp nails also pierced into his scalp. The Killjoy screamed and clutched at the vampires hands, trying to pull them off. Korse then attacked his mouth again, but this time he caught Party Poison’s tongue in his own teeth. Fangs deep in his tongue, Korse pull upwards until his tongue was stretched out of his mouth, forcing his head off the ground as well. 

The promise of ripping his tongue out earlier suddenly crossed Party Poison’s mind and panic overtook him.

“SsTOP! SsTOP! STOP!”

Party Poison heard himself scream on the top of his lung, words muffled and gurgled but it was clear what he had yelled. He could feel Korse victorious grin in his mouth and lowered his head back to the ground, fangs still buried in his tongue. Party Poison stayed perfectly still, afraid any movement would result in Korse ripping his tongue out.

“Beg.” The Vampire purred into his mouth, slurping the blood from his bleeding tongue. The threat was clear if he didn’t beg. 

“Pleassee….” Party Poison heard himself whimper in a distorted voice. Everything was blurry, he couldn’t even tell if he was dreaming or not but the pain was beyond real. It felt like his tongue was hanging by a vein. Broken bones and scars were one thing but he couldn't bare to lose the ability to speak, sing...to kiss someone he loved.

"Breaking you was easier than I thought," Korse chuckled, finally letting his tongue go. He sat up to get a good look at the scared human. “Disappointing, but I know you love the sound of your own voice more than your pride.” A jab from his remark earlier. Korse brushed the hair off his forehead in a gentle like manner. “You’re so pretty when you’re scared, you know that?" Forcing him into another disgusting kiss, Party Poison felt like he was drowning in his own blood. Upset, he had failed to keep his cool. Though, a new fear erupted through him when he felt Korse mess with his belt. 

_No._

Party Poison let him grope and pull at his pants, appearing he had given up. Sneaking a hand down, he anxiously grabbed for the pocket knife he knew he had in his other back pocket. He wished he could reach his gun so he could blow the fucker's face off, but the gun was too far of a reach which was strapped to his thigh in a holster. The small pocket knife felt smaller than he remembered.

"No underwear?" Korse commented in smug disbelief, messing with his fly now. He was taking his time, savoring every humiliation he could get from the Killjoy. "You really are a little slut AARGHHHHH—

Party Poison stabbed Korse in the side of the throat, black blood gushed everywhere as the vampire screeched. He kneed Korse off him and was able to roll away as Korse struggled to pull the knife out of his throat. Party Poison almost fainted as he pushed himself up, but used every bit of strength he had left to grab for the fallen access card. Blood was still oozing from his neck and tongue; he held onto his throat as he coughed blood out and moved towards the elevator. The doors opened before he could make it and he mentally thanked baby Jesus when he saw his friends were actually in there this time.

"GERARD!" he heard Fun Ghoul shriek but he couldn't see the man he loved as he collapsed to the ground, only seeing his legs. His vision was rapidly getting fuzzier and darker but was able to throw the access card into the elevator. Raiding the whole factory wasn’t going to happen now because of his failure but maybe they could save at least a few people before they escaped.

“Keep Running!” Party Poison hollered as loud as he could, blood flinging everywhere from his mouth before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, any Danger Days slang you guys know of, please leave in the comments!! I know I’m lacking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter!!! It means a lot. But I completely understand if you secretly read this. Like sometimes when I read a fucked up fic, I don’t usually comment because I feel ashamed for liking it lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope I was able to convey how this vampire led society works in this fic. Actually, you know what? I’ll feel better if I just clarify lol…..
> 
> All humans are slaves, but can work towards their freedom (be turned into a vampire and become a full citizen). There are five types of human slaves or “jobs” everyone is assigned to: administrative work, hard labor, domestic servitude, sex work and lastly, a living blood bag. Humans who have no “useful” skills (mostly humans who have fought back) are sent to the “blood factories'' where the humans are barely keep them alive as their blood is pumped out of them. Humans could go on living for years, even decades in these factories since just enough blood is taken from them before death and are made to recover to produce more blood. It’s a daunting cycle and...it’s a fate worse than death.  
All humans are required to give blood (if they aren’t already in the blood factory), the government closely monitors all human’s diets and health overall. Poor health equals bad tasting blood and the type of food human consumes affects the taste too.  
Human children still attend school but after they finish highschool and go through a series of tests, the vampire government decides the type of slavery they must serve for the rest of their human lives. 
> 
> So yeah sucks to be human.

* * *

~** _Present Day~_ **

* * *

“You’d think that bastard would have announced Gerard’s capture months ago,” Jet Star commented after they re-watched the news segment on Party Poison’s upcoming trial. “Why now?” He peeled off the label on the beer bottle he was nursing, wishing he had something stronger to drink.

Show Pony turned off the small TV in the corner of the office since the news was currently just going over all the crimes Party Poison had committed throughout the years. Joining everyone else around Dr. Death Defying’s desk, who all sat in dusty folding chairs, Show Pony sat on top of it and drained the rest of his beer, gloomily. 

Fun Ghoul was bitting his nails, anxiously to the point of bleeding. He had already finished his third beer, feeling twitchy like he wanted to jump through the TV and pull Gerard through it. Kobra Kid hadn’t said a word since the TV had been turned on as he scooted back and forth on the uneven leg of his chair, holding the beer bottle Show Pony had given him. He hadn’t taken a sip.

“...I’m reckoning Korse didn’t want to prematurely announce anything,” Dr Death Defying finally remarked, rubbing his bread. “The few times he has captured any of you, you guys have always escaped and it would look bad if he had Gerard one second then didn’t. But….I think he has found a way to control Gerard and that’s why he had decided to make it public.”

Everyone looked up alarmed. 

“Korse wouldn’t hold a public trial if he knew Gerard would sabotage it or make a scene.”

“Control him?” Fun Ghoul echoed, still picking his damaged nail beds with his teeth. “Like with some fucked up vampire magic? You think they figured out how to weaponize that glamour power they have?” 

“He’s probably been isolated and tortured for months. Who knows what that fucker has done to him.” Dr. Death Defying had an queasy expression on his face.

“Gerard wouldn’t break that easily,” Fun Ghoul protested, stubbornly.

“Everyone has a breaking point, Frankie. He is only human after all…”

“He’s had it out for Gerard for a long time,” Jet Star added. “Obsessed with him really. He has always stare at him like he wanted to eat him and I don’t mean in a vampire way. You too Frank.”

“What?” Fun Ghoul questioned, not understanding what Ray was alluding to 

“You and Gerard,” Jet Star bluntly retorted. “He has it out for you too. You two constantly mock him whenever we run into him. Honestly, I think you’re worst than Gerard, you always have to have the last word. At least Gerard knew when to shut up, like I’m pretty sure I saw steam come out of his ears when you made fun of his scarf back during that Vegas run.”

“It was a gay looking scarf…” Fun Ghoul mumbled low.

“Your gay,” Show Pony pointed out. 

No one laughed.

“No, the thing is you provoke him,” Jet Star quipped, voice full of irritation. “You get him angrier than he needs to be. He’s already an exposed nerve and you always keep poking and poking.” He shook his head and sighed, touching his temple like he had a headache. “God, he probably took all his anger out on Gerard.”

“You can’t be seriously giving me shit for hurting that monster’s feelings!” Fun Ghoul snarled, springing up from his seat. Steam would be pouring out of his ears too if this was a cartoon. “Are you fUCkIng kidding me, Ray?!”

“Do you not realize that bloodsucker has thousands of human lives in his hands!” Jet Star snapped back. “And he’s vindictive—

“So you are saying it’s my fault for what happened to Gerard?!!!” Fun Ghoul interrupted, getting in Jet Star’s face, who quickly stood up and towered over him ready to scream back. “Did you fucking get hit on the head—

“Simmer down, tumbleweeds!!!” Dr. Death Defying boomed over them, hitting his desk to make a point. “It’s no one’s fault so cut the bullshit, playing the blame game isn’t going to help anything.”

Jet Star shrugged and sat back down, not offering an apology. 

“Gerard is the face of human rebellion,” Dr. Death Defying contiuned, glaring at Fun Ghoul until he finally sat back down too. “Korse was always going to use him as an example of what happens if you dare question the new vampiric authority.” 

“Yeah and this trial is definitely going to hurt the fight,” Show Pony groaned. “Every human and vampire is going to see this.”

“This is why we need to figure out a way we can use this trial to send a message to the human race that the rebellion is still going strong.” Dr. Death Defying determined, making a fist and hitting his open palm. “We can’t do nothing!”

“I think I have an idea how we can use the chaos of the crowds to rescue Gerard!” Fun Ghoul perked up, excitedly. “Millions of people will be there and I—

“You honestly don’t think Korse wouldn’t be expecting us?” Jet Star deadpanned. 

“Oh I’m sure he will be hoping for us to crash the party,” Dr. Death Defying agreed. “It’s not a party if a Killjoy doesn’t show up uninvited.” 

“I’ll bring the vodka!” Show Pony called out, jumping off the desk to collect everyone’s empty beer bottles.

“We can create diversion of some kind!” Fun Ghoul tried to continue explaining his plan. “And whisk Gerard from under their noses!”

“Unfortunately, Fun Ghoul I don’t think Gerard should be our focus,” Dr. Death Defying slurred, gently as he could. “Like you said everyone will be distracted and that’s a good time to hit those blood factories on the outskirts of town.”

“Shouldn’t be focusing on Gerard?” Fun Ghoul repeated, anger flaring up again. “What is with all you today?! What the fuck are you saying? This is the—

_ “Frank, shut the fuck up for one second!” _

They all turned and looked at Kid Kobra. He had been so quiet during this whole time, they had almost forgotten he was there. He slammed down the full beer bottle on the desk and turned to Fun Ghoul.

“You act like you are the only one that cares about him!” he ejected, voice wavering with all kinds of emotions. “You’re not, we all do! He’s my brother for god sake, my own living blood relative I have left!” Flipping his blond hair back, he composed himself and exhaled slowly. “But if I know one thing, he would have wanted us to save as many people as possible. And we all know Korse isn’t going to let anyone near him, he’ll be in the heart of security and they will expect us to rescue him. It’s a fool errand’s.”

Fun Ghoul was stunned into silence, opening and closing his mouth like a fish that had no water.

“Unless he is separated from him, he’s a lost cause,” Kobra Kid finally concluded. He was quiet for a pregnant second. “But we could break out thousands of people. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for.”

“Exactly!” Dr. Death Defying rejoiced, raising a hand for Kobra Kid to high five. Slapping hands together, the man laughed. “Couldn’t say it better myself, Mikey boi! So let’s start planning…”

Getting in a fight with Mikey was the last thing Fun Ghoul wanted to do, so he remained silent as they all began brainstorming their raid. He eventually stopped listening altogether when began formulating his own plan on how he would save Gerard by _ himself._

* * *

Gerard ran his fingers through his newly dyed black hair, regarding his appearance with disdain as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He barely recognized himself anymore. Korse was obsessed with his appearance and gave him strict guidelines on how to look and dress. Not quite skin and bones, but a restricted diet kept him very skinny and the lack of sunlight made him very pale, ironically vampire pale. It had been about eight months since he had been outside in the sun. He was pretty sure he would burst into flames just like a vampire if he was to step outside right now. But those physical traits were not even the most radical changes about him.

Party Poison was dead to begin with. 

The Killjoy leader had died months ago, however, coloring his iconic bright red hair to solid black seem to put the nail in the coffin. Korse called him Gerard Way, his birth name, but to him, he was no one. He was just Korse’s trophy now. The once proud leader of the Killjoys to a pathetic traitorous whore. He could barely live with himself...he had even tried to kill himself several times in fact but Korse made him live. Death’s door was always just a reach away, but he could never seem to grab the handle. Korse would always drag him back to life.

“_ There are worse things than death, wouldn’t you agree, sweetheart?” _Korse’s quote echoed through his head and that statement couldn’t be more true.

Turning from the mirror, Gerard reached for a second towel on the rack and shook his wet hair out. He cursed when he realized the black dye left faint smudges on the white towel. Stepping towards the mirror again, he spotted black marks around his neck and smudges on his chest near one of his nipple rings. He tried rubbing them away with a washcloth but it did little to make them fade.

_ Fucccccckkkkkk _.

Desperately, he jumped back in the shower and basically scrubbed his skin raw as he remembered Korse’s promise of no orgasming for a month if he left any stains. The towels he could get rid of when the maids came to collect the laundry later tonight but the evidence on his skin was damning. He had been particularly careful not to get black dye stains on the sink counter or shower walls that he had completely forgotten about getting it on himself. 

The black stains on his skin had only faded a little bit by the time he stepped out of the shower and examined himself in the mirror again. Seething in irritation and slight panic, he decided to go start a bath, thinking maybe soaking in the hot water would help get rid of the smudges on his skin. Damn, his skin for being so pale and making any irregular mark look noticeable. Surprisingly, he could tan really well when he was actually in the sun....if he was ever allowed to go outside again.

_ You have time, you have time, _Gerard tried to calm himself down, turning on the water faucet to the hot tub sized bathtub. It was only 2 am, Korse usually didn’t come back until sunrise, which was around 7 am today. He had time, he had time. Taking deep breaths, he tried concentrating on the sound of the water running but that seemed to trigger another memory. The last time he was in this tub, Korse had held his head under the water as he fucked him. Gerard was accustomed to pain now since Korse had pretty much used every torture method known to man on him, but drowning had been more painful than he initially thought it would be. 

\---

_ Bondage cuffs had been clicked together, rendering Gerard’s hands useless restrained behind his back. He was then forced to bend over the tub and have his head dunk under the water. Soapy water filled his lungs as he instinctively screamed in panic but it morphed into pain when he felt something enter him without lubrication as well. Struggling only made his captor angrier, sharp claws dug into his raised hips and a immediate brutal place was set, not letting Gerard get used to the painful stretch. _

_ “How many times do we have to go over this, you stupid worthless slut?!” Korse shouted, thrusting so hard and fast into Gerard that his head continuously bumped against the bottom of the bathtub. “DO NOT speak unless spoken to! You embarrassed me back there, I’ll fucking gut the next human I see and make you eat their liver!” He violently yanked Gerard’s head out of water by the hair in a harsh grip, arching his neck so far back, it felt like he was going to break his neck. The collar around Gerard’s throat also prevented him from getting a good gasp of air, so he was choking on water and being strangled at the same time. He was dying and honestly, welcomed it but Korse let go of his hair and slapped his back hard, making him cough out some water. Air felt precious, it tasted so good, it didn’t last long though._

_ “I’ll make you never want to open your mouth again!” Korse hissed in his ear before shoving his head back into the water, continuing to roughly fuck him until he finally and mercifully passed out. _

_ \--- _

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to rid himself of those flashbacks. One of many, unfortunately. 

Breathing in and out slowly, he was determined to have a relaxing bath. This was a rare opportunity to have time to himself. He was not going to let himself have another panic attack and ruin it. Korse usually liked to leave him uncomfortably bound, plugged, and ready to fuck when he came back. He would leave him for hours at a time like that. This was a rare luxury and he wasn’t going to waste it!

Slowly sinking into the tub, he moaned when the hot water hit his sore anus, stinging painfully at first but it eventually felt good after a little while. Noticing his nipple rings floating on the surface, he sunk further down into the water so he didn’t have to look at them. 

He absolutely hated them.

Nipple piercings were something Gerard thought he never get in his lifetime. They still look very foreign to him even though he had them for six months now. Anyone close to Gerard, knew he feared needles and would probably be shocked to see he had inquired all these piercings.

Gerard shook in remembrance. The vampire fucker couldn’t start out small like piercing his ears, no, no...he went straight to the last places Gerard would ever want a piercing or a needle near. Constantly fainting, coming in and out of consciousness each time Korse pierced parts of him. God, at one point he even pierced his eyelids, thankfully he didn’t make Gerard keep them; Korse didn’t like how they looked on him.

_ “...if they didn’t block your pretty eyes....” _

In the end, Korse decided to keep nipple, tongue and cock piercings permanently. And to be honest, the piercings didn’t bother him too much now as long no one pulled on them but Korse was constantly pulling and attaching chains to them, parading him around like some fucked up dog on a leash.   
  


Gerard clicked his tongue, rubbing the barbell against the roof of his mouth and began trying to practice his breathing exercises again. He just wanted to relax for a few minutes but new awful thoughts seem to be constantly popping up in his mind. Now, he was currently annoyed with the collar and the bondage cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Yes, he had grown used to wearing them, but they were irritating to wear in the shower and bath. Little padlocks were secured on each cuff and only Korse could take them off but he hadn’t removed them before he left.

Well, they were better than the uncomfortable metal cuffs he used to wear before when he resided in this cell. Korse changed them when he was brought to live in his personal chambers. Korse didn’t like how the metal cuffs would cut into his skin and make him bleed if he was too rough with him while chained up. So, he got Gerard padded cuffs and collar because he cared so much….

_Pfffff._

Gerard rolled his eyes at that silly thought before taking a deep breath and descending under the water. It was quiet. It was actually nice....calming almost.

No thoughts seemed to penetrate his mind while he bobbed under the water. Floating, feeling like he was strangely flying too. It was the most peace he felt in a while. He wanted to stay here forever. 

However, a burning sensation in his lungs began to nag at him and he immediately resurfaced, feeling panicky. He breathed for four seconds and held his breath for seven seconds before exhaling for eight seconds. Repeating this a few times, his anxiety lessen. Sitting back against the tub wall and sighing, he noticed he was half hard. 

_ What the fuck. _

So, it was official his body couldn’t tell the difference between pain or pleasure anymore. 

_I guess really am a masochist. Master would be so pleased._

The thought of cumming again was tempting, fisting his erection but he stopped himself. Korse would know, he always found out. Turning on the cold faucet knob, he let the cold water run over his head, hoping that would make his erection go away. It seemed to work and he began shampooing his hair again and was happy to find the black dye also had faded off his skin.

_Thank god. _

Everything was going to be okay! Then he could rest or even draw a little before falling asleep. This was turning out to be one of the best days he could hope for being Korse’s slave anyways.

Not to be dramatic, but orgasms was all he had left. It was his only escape and if Korse took that away, he might truly lose his mind. Korse had trained his body to be that way, to be dependent on sex. When he came, his mind went blank and everything felt like it was going to be okay. It just felt so _good_. Food and sleep couldn’t compare, sleep was just full of nightmares and he couldn’t exactly eat the food he wanted since he was on a strict diet. 

He _ needed _orgasms. 

All of sudden the door to the bathroom opened, causing Gerard to splash around frantically in confusion and alarm. Not understanding how he was back so soon??? What time was it? Was it 7am already????

Relief flooded him when he saw it was one of the maids, it was short lived though as a small person followed in after her.

_A child!?_

Sliding down into the water to his neck, he tried to cover his nakedness in the bubbles. What the fuck was a child doing here? He recognized the maid, Sheila, a middle aged blonde woman, who gave off mom vibes. She would always try to talk to Gerard when she came to service the room, but Gerard usually ignored her. Talking to any humans was not a good idea because Korse would just use them against him if he was angered.

“Oh hi, Gerard sorry to bother you,” Shelia greeted him, cheerfully like this was a normal day and situation. “I was just going to replace the towels—

“_Who _ is that?” Gerard interrupted with venom in his voice. “Why is she here? Are you insane?! Why would you bring a child in here?”

The girl couldn’t be older than twelve years old! Korse’s bed chambers was basically sex dungeon and no one under eighteen should be allowed to step foot inside inside. Sex toys, and other unspeakable stuff were littered everywhere and not to mention, Sheila had walked in on Korse fucking him countless times. She would just work around them, which was extremely fucked up, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“This is Grace,” Sheila explained, still sounding pleasant and calm. The little girl was holding a stack of white towels and she was staring at Gerard like she had seen a ghost. “I’m training her but don't worry I had her stand outside when I put _everything (sex toys) _away before we changed the sheets and cleaned the room.”

Grace’s curly hair reminded Gerard of Jet Star’s afro, which made his heart ache for a second, but maintained his cruel exterior. “I could have been naked or worse!” he hissed at Sheila. “And don’t you know how to knock?!”

“We did for like five minutes,” the girl answered in a soft voice, still staring at him. 

Gerard did not like the way she was staring at him. He knew she was trying to figure out where she had seen him before. Hopefully, the new black hair would throw her off. 

“I dozed off I guess...but wait, shouldn’t she be in school?”

“I graduated earlier,” Grace responded, happily before Sheila could speak for her. “And something about my blood—

“_Grace _,” Sheila warned, sternly. 

Grace immediately became quiet again. Obviously, there was more to this story but Gerard didn’t press. He just wanted them to leave and never come back. “Thank you for the sheets and towels but you two should probably go.”

“Why is your hair black?” Grace asked instead. “I like it but I always loved your red hair—

Gerard’s heart skipped a beat, she had figured out who he was and he snapped back rudely, “Kid, if you were smart you wouldn’t talk to me. Shelia, haven’t you explained how it works around here?”

Grace looked like she wanted to say something back but Sheila grabbed the fresh towels from her grip and ordered her to collect the dirty ones. “I’m sorry, Gerard but she’s going to start assisting me. I’m going back to kitchen duty on top of cleaning all the upper executives rooms and I can’t do all this by myself anymore.”

“Seriously? There is no one else?” Gerard sneered in annoyance. He knew there were hundreds of slaves around here. “A little kid should not be coming into this room, what is wrong with you? Why— 

“These were Master’s orders, Gerard.”

Gerard paled. This was not good. Did Korse assign this little girl to this work shift as an incentive for him to be extra good?? Whenever Korse truly wanted to punish him, he hurt someone else in his place and would make him watch. He couldn’t stand it and Korse knew that. But he had been so good lately, he did everything Korse commanded, why bring a child into this? To ensure absolute obedience??? He thought he was doing so well. He must have fucked up in someway, but what did he do???

“So...um did you change your hair color for the trial?” Grace abruptly asked eagerly, pulling Gerard out of his whirling thoughts. Genuine curiosity in her eyes, still lowkey excited she was talking to THE Party Poison. “I always wanted to dye my hair red because of you!”

“Trial?” His eyes widened as if he was deer stuck in the headlights, pure dread seeping into his veins. 

“Grace!” Sheila snapped, seizing the girl by the shoulder and leading her out of the bathroom. “Sorry, Gerard we got to go. We have a million more rooms to finish.” A nervous tremble was in her voice. Fresh towels were left behind on the rack and two more on the toilet seat for him when he got out of the bath.

Gerard plummeted mentally only hearing the doors close shut after them but his heartbeat began growing louder and louder to the point that was all he could hear. The sensation of drowning also overcame him yet, his head was above water. All he was thinking was the same word over and over again:

_ Trial? _

_ Trial?! _

_ Trial?!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added new tags for upcoming triggers in future chapters. Please ask if you have any questions regarding them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention before I’m using the same concept from “True Blood” where vampire blood can heal humans or they can get high off it with their strength for a little bit?  
I know I’m supposed to “show” the reader that and not “tell” them as my creative writing taught me but whatevessssss I hope you still enjoy the horribleness!

* * *

**~8 Months Ago~**

* * *

The rest of the Killjoys managed to escape and even break out a few dozen slaves before fleeing back to their hot wasteland; however, they were not victorious that day….

Itching with excitement to start playing with his new toy, Korse punched a code into a keypad that opened a small closet-sized cell. A neon colored redhead was curled in the corner, asleep, using his colorful blue leather jacket as a pillow. Korse didn’t bother tying up his captive; escape was impossible. This place was a fortress in the middle of the city. 

The Killjoy leader, Party Poison looked gaunt, probably from the lack of food he had been given. Korse had left him alone in this for the last five days, hoping the isolation would weaken the Killjoy’s will. However, Korse did leave two gallons of water for the human in the cell. The Vampire often had to remind himself humans couldn’t live without water for more than a few days, a mistake he had made in the past. Vampires could go months without blood, but it was highly unpleasant. 

Party Poison had lost a lot of blood that day of the raid and would have died if Korse hadn’t saved him and given him his own blood. Something he would never do for a human, but the Killjoy leader wasn’t allowed to die.

Oh no, no, death was too merciful for him. 

It looked like Killjoy had already drank one gallon of the water and was now using the it to relieve himself in. The smell of urine overpowered the smell of the human’s sweet blood. Korse considered for a moment putting him in a cell with a washroom. 

_ Later, when he was earns it...or when I can’t stand the smell anymore _, Korse debated with himself as he stared at his captive, waiting for him to wake up. Endless thoughts and fantasies ran through his head of what he was going to do with his new play toy. Letting five days go by had been painfully slow, he wanted to show the human his place immediately but he knew it would take time to break the Killjoy.

And he had all the time in the world. 

Ten minutes had passed and the human still hadn’t woken up and Korse was growing impatient now. The Killjoy’s unmarked skin seemed to be sparkling, begging to be touched...to be _ violated _. Korse contemplated if he should start stripping the Killjoy’s clothes off since he wasn’t going to need them anyways. Clothes were a privilege, something he would have to earn back. He was still wearing his signature outfit, minus the leather jacket his head was resting on. All the dirt, grime and blood from last week’s battle still clung to his tan skin. Though, the human’s complexion had lightened considerably since he had been in a dark cell last week instead of the burning hot desert he and his human friend’s hid in.

_ He would be so lovely pale, _ Korse began to think to himself. Red against white was his favorite aesthetic. _ Red lace would look divine against his— _

“Fuckin’ shit, you’re creepy,” Korse abruptly heard the human say out loud, startling him out of his demented thoughts. "How long have you been standing there, leering like a goddamn creeper?”

Korse let that disrespectful tone and comment slide for the moment. “I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep,” Korse retorted in a sweet silky voice. “Which, you desperately need. You don’t look so good, sweetheart.”

The human always looked deliciously attractive even when he hadn’t taken a shower in a week and had greasy dirty hair, but Korse knew the Killjoy was vain and didn’t want to encouage to his already huge ego. 

“I’m in a fucking cell with no toilet and no shower how am I supposed to look?!” Party Poison snapped back, one eye twitching. The same hatred burned in his hazel eyes but Korse could see the five days of isolation had definitely unhinged him. 

“I just wanted to check up on you in person,” Korse continued in that same disgustingly sweet voice. “You seem lonely, talking to people that aren’t there…”

The Killjoy leader talked to himself a LOT actually. Mostly about how he was going to escape, how it was going to be okay, and also some nonsense about dinosaurs. One thing Korse had learned about the human leader from all their past encounters is that he loved attention, which was the main reason he kept him in isolation. It was the third day when the Killjoy leader started talking to people who weren’t there, signaling his mental decline. Korse had hoped he would reveal some information about the Killjoys’s hideout or anything about the human rebellion but again, he just talked nonsense like he was pretending to be in a movie. Though, Korse did learn one thing from watching the Killjoy through the multiple cameras.

“...I have enjoyed your singing, I didn’t know you had such a lovely voice.”

Party Poison’s cheeks almost turned as red as his hair, realizing he hadn’t been as alone as he thought. He kept up his bratty facade and snarled back angrily, “I’m fucking bored! There is nothing to do! What am I supposed to do?”

“What is the name of the one song you were singing?” Korse asked in sincere curiosity. “It sounded like a sad slow song, it went something like this: _and all the things that you never ever told me, and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home. Never coming home._..Who sings that? Or did you write that yourself?”

“SHUT UP!!” Party Poison screamed, mixture of embarrassment and rage. This seemed to be the last straw for the human as he jumped up like he was about to attack Korse. He didn’t. At least, he still had a shred of common sense, knowing he stood no chance against a healthy vampire with no weapons of his own. His only salvation was the door behind Korse, which his eyes kept obviously flickering to every few seconds. 

“Cut the shit, Korse! Why did you save me?! Why didn’t you let me die?! Isn’t that what you want?! You always tell me how much you want to rip my throat out?! Well do it!! Do it! What are you waiting for?!”

This was almost too easy, getting under his skin and when Korse made no immediate response, the human loudly screamed, “What the fuck do you want??!"

Korse was trying his hardest not to smile, loving every second of the Killjoy's meltdown. He had seen Party Poison angry before but not like this, not like this. He sucked in a breath and covered his mouth to conceal his smirk, even though vampires didn't breathe. “What do I want?” Korse echoed like he was tasting the words in his mouth.

Party Poison’s left eye twitched again. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat was rapidly beating fast, which sounded as loud as twenty drummers to Korse’s enhanced senses. 

“_Honestly _…I want to hurt you.” 

Party Poison let a shaky breath out.

“I want you to suffer for every irritation you and your friends caused me in the last ten years!” The Vampire continued like he had been waiting for his moment to rant now. “I want you to work off all your crimes in this life and the next—

“Work?” Party Poison interrupted, eyebrows scrunched up in a confounded expression. “You want me to work?”

“You have other _uses_ than just your blood.” Korse’s grinned grew unnaturally big, fangs in plain view. "You're a _ pretty _ boy, Gerard, I mean why else would I want you alive?”

“B-because I’m the leader of the Killjoys…and you can use me for information.” Party Poison gulped, backing up against the wall. Korse had always made it clear he desired him in that perverted way over the years, but he was wanted by the entire Vampiric government. They had to know he was here, they wouldn't just let this vengeful madmen do whatever he wanted with him, would they?

“Like I said, you have more than one use and the Council wants to make an example out of you too .... meaning, making you into a compliant slave.” Korse informed him as if he had just read his mind. “You are the face of the human rebellion after all and if you can be broken, any human can be broken and I think that will send a powerful message, don’t you think?”

"I’d rather die!” Party Poison tried to declare confidently. However, his voice trembled and he stumbled over words. “I-I’d rather be sent to a blood factory! I’d kill myself before I let you break me!”

Fear was radiating off the human like a fountain and it was intoxicating. Korse couldn't get enough of it, he wished he could bathe in it or drink it all up. His new slave knew he didn’t have a choice nor could he stop it. “I wouldn’t send a tight ass like yours to the blood bank that would be a waste.” He chuckled. “And it is much too dangerous to have you around any other humans with your rebellious ideas.” Korse stalked closer and closer towards the cornered human. “Well, not until you learned your place anyways.”

“I-II-I went to college before all of this! I can work as your assistant! Okay maybe, not yours but I can do office work, data entry whatever! I can work my crimes off!”

Korse almost laughed out loud, relishing the fact the human was getting so desperate to find a way to escape his inevitable fate. To suggest such a silly thing? It was adorable. 

“Or I can even work in one of those labor camps!”

“No other slave occupation suits you. Even if you weren’t who you are, I can guarantee you, you would have been sold into the sex trade a long time ago with that girly face of yours.”

“This is fucking sick! You're sick! You are all sick! I don't even get a trial? This is insane! I’m not- I’m not an animal, an object—

“You’re human, basically an animal,” Korse stated, bluntly. “You have no rights, your purpose is to serve your vampiric Masters, which happens to be _ me._ It’s the natural order of things and the sooner you get that through your thick head, the sooner you won’t be in constant pain and misery.” Korse shrugged and gave encouraging smile at Party Poison’s horror stricken face. “This doesn’t have to be horrible for you...I know how much you love cock, so I think one day you will learn to love being my slave. Most humans would kill to be my slave, it's actually an honor to be _mine_. I’m quite a generous Master—

“Fuck YOU, you sick psychopath! FUCK YOU!"

“Oh, so you want to begin?” 

“NO!” Party Poison cried, kicking out like a child and trying to get around Korse to the door. The elder vampire let him but of course, the door wouldn’t open for him. He fruitlessly pounded and scratched at it until Korse nonchalantly grabbed the back of his t-shirt and hurled him back into the corner. 

“How about we go over some rules as my new slave?” Korse remarked like he was about to go over a lesson plan for a class. “The pain you experience entirely depends on your cooperation. It should be easy to remember, even small minded human like yourself: obedience equals rewards and disobedience equals punishment—what, what are you doing—

Party Poison had picked up the plastic gallon of water that was full of his urine and unscrewed the cap. The smell was overpowering, it made Korse gag but the worst part was the unruly Killjoy tilted the huge bottle like he was going to splash the contents on him. A crazed look was in his hazel eyes, he had truly lost it. 

A man with no more options

“StAY AWaY FRom ME!” Party Poison screeched, waving the gallon around in the vampire’s direction. Specks of piss flew around him. His only hope now was that the Vampire would get so angry when he flung the piss on him, he would lose control and accidentally kill him. He had seen Korse kill over less, but he wasn’t kidding when he said he would rather die than become Korse’s fucktoy. 

“Think before you choose your next actions, Gerard,” Korse warned in a deadly voice. His black eyes narrowed into seething slits and a vein on his temple bulged out. “You want to know what I’ll do to you if you throw that me?”

Party Poison shook his head, but Korse continued anyways: “I’ll break every bone in your body, bones you didn’t even know you had. Then I’ll fuck you bloody, and tear your little ass apart into a gaping hole so big I can put my foot in it. Next, I’ll whip all the skin off your back and chest before rearranging your mangled body, broken arms and legs twisted into pretzel shapes. Then I’ll leave you in that position for hours, alone, mutilated, and unable to move. You will feel everything, _explicitly_."

Party Poison’s eyes started watering, looking like he was either going to vomit or faint from the vampire’s gruesome descriptions. 

“And I will repeat that process over and over again for the next five days. Healing you back up with my blood, good as new, not a scratch on you. My blood will probably even make you physically healthier then you are now.” He darkly chortled. "I can break you, rip you to shreds without leaving a scar on your pretty little head. I can repeat this torture on you forever if I wanted to. So...I suggest you put the bottle down, Gerard if you wish not to experience that for the rest of your pathetic life.” 

The distressed human let a choked sob out and slowly started to put the cap back on the bottle, setting it down on the ground next to him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he bowed his head unable to look the Vampire in the eyes. Never feeling so helpless and trapped in his life.

“Good choice.” Korse visibly relaxed, relieved to be in the control of the situation again. This was progress. Great start in training the human to be the perfect slave.

Korse felt giddy as a schoolgirl, eagerly wanting to continue further. “I wasn’t lying when I said obedience equals rewards, so if you are a really good boy today, I’ll let you take a hot shower.”

His slave still hadn’t looked up, but he clearly perked up at the idea like he had just been offered a five week paid vacation to Hawaii. 

“Get on your knees.”

Korse felt a jolt go to his groin when the human sunk to his knees. He had wanted to wait to fuck his prize after he broke him; however, this was turning him on more than he thought it would. Compliance. Never thought he would see the day from a Killjoy.

“Spread your thighs, and put your arms behind your back.” Korse commanded, shifting his stance as his trousers grew tighter at the sight of his new slave actually obeying him. The human didn’t seem to notice since he still had his head bowed (as it should be). 

_Quick study, very good._

“Stay like that.”

The human once again obeyed and it was beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

_Fuck. _

Korse tried keeping a string of groans in as he palmed his growing erection and unbuttoned the front of his trousers. He couldn't seem to remember what was he waiting for again. Gerard was his after all, he could have him now if he wanted to. This could also be a good exercise too and he could evaluate his cock sucking skills if they needed improvement or not. 

“Good boy, that’s your default position by the way, I want you to be in that position whenever I enter a room for now on.” The Vampire hastily pulled his aching cock out and began stroking it. “Now, crawl over here and I’ll let you taste my cock... aah aah...I know you’ll love it because you’re a dirty cock loving whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.” His slave responded in a quiet submissive voice.

“_Master _ or _ sir_,” Korse corrected and moaned at the same time, squeezing his cock to stop himself from cumming right there and then. “That’s how you will address me...now come here and show me you can be a good little whore.” This was bliss, heaven for Korse. He closed his eyes for a second, smiling, drunkenly. This was the victory he had been dreaming of for years. All his hard work, all the trouble he had experienced was finally going to pay off.

_Finally. _

However, that smile was wiped off the Vampire’s face when a rancid smelling yellow liquid was suddenly splashed directly into his face. Apparently, the cap of the urine-filled bottle had not been screwed on all the way.

Hysterical mad laughter from the Killjoy leader followed and filled the cell, echoing through the walls into the hallways as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin’ shit but at least Party Poison got one last laugh before his torture begins I guess.....I’m sorry....I’m not writing that part Korse described btw. You get the gist, the worst of it.  
It took 8 months to break him so yeah....plenty of other horrible and tragic flashbacks I can write about.  
Fun Ghoul would have been proud tho. They had a tiny unspoken competition between them who can piss off and prank Korse the most and Korse covered in literal piss would be gold star worthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still in disbelief about this coronavirus outbreak...it’s unreal...but I hope you all are staying safe tho!  
Unfortunately for me, I still had to attend work during these past months. That’s why I haven’t been writing much. I mean thankfully I still have a job for now ahhhhhhhh  
Also, I hundred percent support black lives matter!!!!! So fuck off if you are a racist :) Lives are more important than property damage.  
Anyways, this fic almost has 100 kudos and you guys have no idea how much that means to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your encouraging words get me going!!! Thank you so much! Even though, this is angsty horrible fic of pain...I’m sorry I don’t know why I like to torture my favorite characters…

* * *

~** _Present Day~_**

* * *

Grace quickly eyed her surroundings, making sure no other slave or Drac was nearby to overhear what she was about to say. Well, someone was always watching, cameras were installed in all slave work stations and living quarters. Her mentor, Sheila, was currently spreading out severely blood-stained bed sheet onto a large table to demonstrate different ways to remove such stains. Basically, the last thing Grace wanted do or talk about. Blood always seemed to be the constant topic of conversation. 

  
_...blood, blood, gallons of the stuff..._

“They should have taught you how to get blood stains out in school, yes?” Sheila asked, grabbing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide to pour into a rather large mixing bowl.

“Yeah, kind of...I wasn’t that great at it,” Grace brushed off the question, jumping up and down against the table. She really wanted to get back on the subject of Party Poison, whom she tried to bring up several times but Sheila would pretend not to hear her or talk loudly over her.

The older blonde woman sighed, clearly irritated but trying to hide it with a weak smile. “What did you learn in school?” It was only day two since Grace had been assigned to her and it was becoming more and more evident, the young girl did not know much about the job. 

“I don’t know,” Grace shrugged, still bouncing up and down, anxiously. “English, math, science, history. Lots of history, history of vampire stuff I never knew before. We cleaned a lot, not much laundry though. I think home economics was maybe next year or in high school.”

The schooling system for humans hadn’t changed that dramatically since the vampires had taken over. All human children went to school until they were eighteen years old, however, ‘college’ was a different story. Depending on what subjects the human did well in, the school board then would decide what ‘college’ they would send the human to for whatever (slave) occupation best suited them. So it was highly unusual that there was a slave younger than eighteen years old here at all, working at such a high level position. 

Of course, Sheila didn’t question it when Master Korse assigned Grace as her apprentice. He didn’t tell her anything about the girl, other than to mentor and teach her how to be the perfect housekeeper. Sheila had a horrible feeling there was sinister intent behind it. Being a mother of three children herself, she automatically felt protective over Grace. 

“It was him, though, wasn’t it?” Grace asked again in a quiet voice.

“Grace, never mind that,” Sheila deflected once again before adding a few drops of ammonia into the bowl too, stirring it altogether. Apparently, the young girl was not getting the hint to stop asking about the Killjoy, the older woman even jerked her eyes to the corner of her tiny office to indicate there was a camera. Sheila held one of the highest position for a slave here because she had proven herself trustworthy and loyal. So, she knew the Dracs rarely watched the footage live, but any key phrases like ‘killjoys or rebel” could alert them.

“Are you watching?” Sheila inquired, pouring the mixed solution sparingly onto the blood stains to soak. “I expect you to know five different ways on how to get rid of the blood stains by the end of the day.”

“Just bleach it, I thought,” Grace dismissed, obviously not caring even though this was going to be one of her future duties. “But Sheilaaaaaaa, come on just nod if—

“No!” Sheila hissed, answering both questions about the bleach and Party Poison. Grace deflated a little, which made Sheila softened her facial expression. She yanked at her hair tie, letting her blonde hair fall to her shoulders and pretended to fix her bun. “His name is Gerard,” she whispered low, keeping her head down and continuing to mess with her hair, glancing at the camera. “He is Master Korse’s slave now. His name is Gerard, only use that name when referring to him. Don’t ever say that other name out loud ever again, you understand?”

Grace nodded, eyes sparking in renewed excitement like they were sharing a secret, which they kind of were. Most slaves in this facility had no idea Party Poison was even here. Only her and few other slaves knew.

“Soaking it in shampoo also works sometimes too,” Sheila added, loudly after fixing her hair like she hadn’t just whispered any of that. 

Grace pouted, clearly wanting to talk more about Party Poison and Sheila didn’t blame her, laundry was boring and soooo abundant. Doing laundry for vampires was HELL. So. Much. Blood. Laundry for the Drac army was never ending, their whole uniform was white and they were encouraged to get blood on their uniforms to show off. Over three hundred slaves were constantly working day and night in shifts just doing laundry in this particular facility. Sheila’s office overlooked the large operation, she had received her own private office when she had been promoted to Headmaid of the executive officers. 

Sheila did not miss working on the floor, it was overwhelming hot as hell down there. Somehow, the warehouse-sized space and constant repairs to the ventilators did not seem to do much for all that steam from the irons and machines. The only reason, they repaired the ventilators is because of complaints from Drac guards down there, not from when the slaves would complain or even pass out from it.

“But why is he here?” Grace continued implored, startling Sheila back to the present task. “If he is going on trial, shouldn’t he be in jail? Why is he in Master Korse’s personal apartment, taking a bath??!”

Sheila inwardly cringed, shifting her eyes back and forth to the camera. “He is in jail...” She muttered under her breath. “Worse than jail—

Someone suddenly cleared their throat noisily from the open doorway and Sheila became deathly pale and quiet. It was a Drac, but he wasn’t one of the regular guards. Dark brown skin, shaved head and piercing gold eyes, the Drace didn’t have his fangs out but a new unfamiliar Drac couldn’t mean a good thing.

“Time for your appointment, kiddo,” the Drac said in a relatively friendly voice to Grace. Which, dumbfounded Sheila into further silence, especially when Grace casually skipped over to him like he was an old family friend. 

“Hey Alec,” Grace greeted him, no fear in her voice whatsoever. “You just saved me from this boredom!” She giggled, but playful winked at Sheila. “I’m sorry, Sheila, I swear I’ll pay attention...about putting ammonia in bleach, right?”

“NO!” Sheila screeched in horror and embarrassment. “Ammonia mixed with bleach is toxic! It can kill you! If you remember anything, Grace, please remember that!”

“Oh,” Grace replied, sheepishly, while the Drac, apparently, named Alec raised an eyebrow. Though, he looked more amused than anything. 

“She’ll be back in two hours, ma'am,” Alec the Drac simply told her, ushering Grace out of the office with him. Grace waved goodbye, leaving Sheila even more confused than before. 

_ What....just happened?_

However when Sheila thought about it, Grace didn’t particularly seem scared of Master Korse yesterday and everything about him was terrifying. Cold black eyes, no pupils or whites, just completely black eyes that could cut into your soul, and inhuman looking clawed hands along with his cruel unfeeling demeanor were not even the scariest things about Master Korse. It was the god awful horrible things Sheila had witnessed him do...especially to Gerard. Nightmares were never in short supply with all she had seen.

“Oh sugar!” Sheila cursed when she noticed none of the blood had come out from the sheets.

Not even a little bit had faded.

* * *

Crinkling his nose from the heavy smoke inside the small living quarters, Jet Star shut the door behind him before approaching his moody friend, the source of the smoke. An empty pack of cigarettes had been thrown to the floor, not anywhere near the trashcan. Fun Ghoul had not moved from the top bunk where he slept, not even for breakfast this morning and was still just in his boxer shorts. A glass ashtray was sitting on his tattooed-chest, bobbing up and down, threatening to spill over the contents on the floor every time he breathed in and out.

The black-haired Killjoy made no acknowledgement of his friend's entrance, continuing to lay there, staring at whatever was on the screen of the tablet computer he had in his hands. It was a homemade computer tablet, not sleek like apple's products but it worked just the same. The underground base had its own network, because not surprisingly, the internet and the dark web still thrived. It was one of the ways the Killjoys got the majority of their information and how they communicate with other human resistance groups. The new Vampiric government obviously tried monitoring everything on the internet, yet they could not seem to keep up. Humans trained in Information Technology was in high demand in the slave trade right now, so it was evidently, Vampires still heavily relied on humans when it came to modern technology.

One weakness Vampires had... at least.

“Frank, come on, you know not to smoke in here,” Jet Star scolded, swiping the ashtray from his chest. He set the tray down on an end table that separated the other set of bunk beds before plopping down on his own bottom bunk. “This room gets no air circulation whatsoever.” There were no air vents in this small dingy room, but at least they had a room to themselves, everyone on the base slept in the same shared place in bunk beds. Perks of being a Killjoy, well one of them, they did have to share the bathroom with everyone else. Dr. Death Defying was the only one who had a private room with a bathroom connected to it.

Fun Ghoul did not reply to anything Jet Star had just said but he did put the tablet down on his chest before taking another hit on his cigarette. Blowing smoke out to annoy him.

"Okay, let's just cut the bullshit," Jet Star decided to say, instead of easing in with small talk like he originally planned. His kinky curls bounced when he pushed himself up from his bunk and crossed his arms. "What's wrong? You still upset about yesterday?"

“Upset about what?” Fun Ghoul grumbled, unconvincingly.

“Come on, dude, I know when you are sulking,” Jet Star smiled to lighten the mood, which of course got no response either. “Just talk to me.”

”I mean yeah I'm upset......" He paused dramatically long like he was going to bare his soul. "We're living in post apocalyptic world ran by evil vampires so yeah I'm constantly upset, so I don't know if you're talking about that or something else."

Jet Star rolled his eyes in annoyance at his sarcasm. "Yeah, you're definitely upset since you're acting like a bitch.” 

“Hey! Fuck you—

“You're upset because you think we are abandoning Gerard,” Jet Star flat-out stated over him, effectively shutting him up. Fun Ghoul's eyes flashed in anger and pain, but before he could yell or rant, Jet Star continued to talk over him. "You know that's not true!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean come on man...I know if you had gotten captured instead, you wouldn't want us or Gerard to risk a suicide mission to rescue you. You'd be furious! You want us to carry on, right?"

Fun Ghoul's lip trembled for a second before he angrily locked his jaw and turned his back to Ray.

"Frank..." Jet Star murmured, sympathetically. He knew he had hit a nerve and now was regretting being so crass. Touching Fun Ghoul's shoulder, his friend acted like he had just gave him an electric shock.

"Yes! Ray, you're right, okay?!!" Fun Ghoul barked, recoiling further away from his friend. "You happy!? You're fucking right as always so just shut the fuck up and leave me alone so I can fucking think!""

Jet Star wasn't sure what to say to his outburst but ultimately decided to just leave him alone and give his friend time to think, hoping he come to his sense and join them all again. Heading to the door and before closing it behind him, Jet Star solemnly expressed:

“We will always need Gerard but we need you too, you know?”

\---

Wiping his tears away, feeling mostly angry at Ray for pointing out exactly how he felt, Fun Ghoul aggressively sat up against his pillows and glowered. His mind was already made up, nothing Ray had said was going to stop him. He had to rescue Gerard, Gerard was the symbol for human rebellion, he inspired hope and got people wanting to fight for justice! Saving Gerard would save millions of humans in the long run....he was also Frank's motivation...his everything...

Picking the tablet back up, he opened the window he had been on been on before Ray arrived. The tablet screen revealed a sketchy looking chat room, a dark web chat room. A few new messages flashed in the corner. One message was from _Bobcat_.

Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes at the ridiculous username name. Bob Byrar was pretending to have a Killjoy codename but it was so fucking dumb since it contained Bob's real name.

_“I think we can help each out but we need to talk face to face first. Meet me in the old spot tonight._” Bob had written to him and Fun Ghoul immediately wanted to write back, _you think I’m fucking stupid? _No, it was actually Bob who was stupid, stupid enough to think Frank was this stupid. Now that Fun Ghoul thought about it, the codename kind of did fit Bob.

Bob had been a friend before all of this, before the blood suckers took over but he had gone the opposite way. Instead of becoming a Killjoy or joining any kind of human resistance group, he joined a gang called the _Hoachers_. It was gang of humans who hunted other humans for profit, selling them to the blood suckers, bounty hunters essentially. The Vampiric government officially didn't approve of any human ran operations, but they turned a blind eye to groups like them since they brought in so many humans. They were a bunch of traitorous greedy assholes who had turned on their own kind.

The ONLY reason Frank was seeking Bob's help is because Bob owned him a big ass favor. A year ago, the Killjoys had stolen a few of the Hoacher's vehicles, leaving the occupants in the middle of the desert with no food, water or any means of contracting the rest of their gang and Bob happened to be one of them. Gerard _hated _the Hoachers and hated Bob for joining them but Frank felt guilty leaving him there to die, so he secretly let Bob ride in the trunk before dropping him off somewhere habitable. He never did hear what happened to those other guys they had left behind in the desert. Died probably.

Anyways, the reason Fun Ghoul had reached out to Bob is because he had the crazy idea of "joining" the Hoachers, not actually join. However, Hoachers were the only humans who could actually come in contact with the blood suckers without being killed or captured. They made deals with higher vampire officers all the time and sometimes even Korse. So this was the answer of getting into Battery City, the opportunity to save Gerard. Of course, he would have to disguise himself because the Hoachers would immediately turn him in if he came as Fun Ghoul, Bob could only protect him so much. He had actually stolen Show Pony's makeup to conceal the tattoos on his neck and picked out an outfit that would hide all his tattoos. He was going to have to wear gloves to cover his tattoos on his hands and knuckles too. Though, covering his tattoos was not as hard or painful as gluing and taking off a fake prosthetic nose and chin he had stolen as well. Show Pony had all kind of stage costumes and makeup, which were actually useful for once. It's not like they were performing plays every weekend.

Initially, Fun Ghoul was going to shave his head but then remembered he had tattoos on his head too. He mentally cursed himself for getting those tattoos now and begrudgingly acknowledged, he should have listened to his mom about not getting them back then. So, decided he was going to just wear his hair up in a bun, a manbun, which looked fucking stupid but kind of worked since he didn't look like his regular self with it.

Fun Ghoul was about to answer Bob's message, not wanting to meet in person so soon because that message just sounded like a trap. He needed insurance Bob wasn't going to betray him first then he would meet him. He began composing a proposition about giving him guns when a new message appeared, blinking eagerly in the corner. Opening a new chat window, he clicked it and typed in large capital letters, the message read:

_"BOB WILL BETRAY YOU, YOU IDIOT._"

Fun Ghoul sat up straight, glancing around the room like someone was watching him. No one else would know this, who the hell—

_“Who is this_?” Fun Ghoul frantically typed, hitting the tablet keyboard like a madman. The username just said unknown. Was it someone at base, messing with him? Did someone hack into his account? 

“An ally, a friend,” the unknown person wrote back. “I can get you closer to Korse’s circle than he ever could.“

A thousand more questions and emotions began swirling in Fun Ghoul's head. Feeling antsy, he leaped off the top bunk and began pacing around, staring at the message. Again, he typed back: "_WHO IS THIS?_"

The unknown username took a full minute before finally sending an emoji of a squid 🦑.

Fun Ghoul let a huff out, feeling more irritated and paranoid by the minute. What the hell was that supposed to mean??? He didn't have time for this! This felt like Show Pony. Maybe he was orchestrating a revenge prank for stealing his makeup— In mid thought, Frank abruptly dropped the tablet when realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly who it was and it wasn’t Show Pony.

_Bert McCracken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it??? Like the legendary Kraken in the deep sea....the squid?? 🦑..... I thought I was clever...anyways...... I hope introducing all these new characters isn't too jarring at once?? Please tell me your thoughts.  
And I know, no Gerard in this chapter but he will back in the next. I did write this tiny flashback when Sheila first met Gerard for this chapter but I decided not include it because idkkkkkkkkk


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg yessssss this fic hit over 100 kudos!!! Thank you so much!!! It means 100 ppl at some point read this fic and kind of liked it????  
Oh yeah for those of you who haven’t read this fic in a while you might have noticed I changed the title of the fic lol idk I have seen too many fics with the same title and I felt like this fic got lost among them.
> 
> TW: Read the tags above if you haven’t already for this fic! …I’m horrible, I’m horrible but I can only reassure myself, he’ll be fine, (physically) because of the healing properties of vampire blood🩸  
But still....why does my brain think this stuff up?

* * *

**~7 months ago~**

* * *

_ SLAP. _

“You know, I don’t like it when you don’t listen, baby....”

_ SLAP. _

“...hello?...”

_ SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. _

“If you are pretending to be unconscious I swear to God, I’ll cut off your pathetic dick and balls off and make it into a cunt!!!!” A hand then painful groped the victim’s exposed genitals. “You think I wouldn’t??? Your cock is useless, so might as well make it another hole since that’s all you’re good for.”

_ SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. _

The cruel Vampire Master cursed, irritated that the Killjoy Leader, Party Poison had fainted once AGAIN since those kinds of violent threats usually got a hysterical response. Torturing the human was starting losing its charm because if he wasn’t constantly fainting throughout the torture, he would dissociate and get this glassy look in his hazel eyes. He stared at nothing, and act catatonic until a few vicious slaps or cold water to the face snapped him out of it. Yet, that didn’t seem to be working this time around and he couldn’t train his slave if he wasn’t mentally present. 

Korse rubbed his chin for a minute before deciding to disconnect the chains from the metal cuffs around his ankles that kept him in a standing position. Leaving him hanging by his wrists, which were also cuffed and chained up. An immediate reaction followed as the Killjoy leader finally woke up, screaming and the reason being because both the human’s arms were severely fractured. Cracked bones were graphically sticking out his skin, his humerus bone was protruding out of his right upper arm, while his left radius bone was unnaturally bent. So, if he didn’t want to be in excruciating pain he had to stand up straight on his feet.

A rude awakening to say at least. 

Unfortunately, those weren’t even the worst of his injuries, moments ago he had just endured about over hundred lashings from Korse’s whip. Not a regular whip either, it was a cat o' nine tails whip with metal claws attached to the ends to rip and pull at the skin. The sadist vampire had not only used it on his back but on his ass, legs and even chest, leaving bleeding stripes all over his body. Most of his wounds had stopped bleeding since Korse would lick the blood up like it was a delicious snack. 

Observing his battered naked slave struggling to get back on his feet, crying out whenever his body weight tugged on his broken limbs made Korse’s trousers grow tighter. Especially now, with the new metal collar he had fitted on his throat. The Vampire made sure the collar was heavy, bulky, and uncomfortably tight so the human knew his place at all times and that he owned him. The Killjoy had fought extra hard when Korse presented him with the collar and was why he had broken the human's arms in the first place.

However, breaking his arms and whipping him raw was nothing compared to what the vampire had put the human leader through last week...after the piss throwing incident. Today’s torture was rated G in comparison. However, even after all unimaginable torture Korse inflicted on him, the Killjoy still would not call him Master and Korse would never admit it but he was kind of impressed with the human’s endurance. He was able to make him plead, beg and cry like a baby, which was delightful, yet it was evident he still hadn’t found the human’s breaking point. As soon as the human addressed Korse “Master” that would be endgame, the breaking of Party Poison, until then he would just have to keep being creative with the torture.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Korse asked like a teacher scolding student that hadn’t been paying attention. Sighing, he crossed his arms and leaned against a large rectangular metal table. It was bolted to the cold dungeon floor off to the side of room and had various torture devices laying on top of it, some of the tools still covered in the human’s dried blood. 

Party Poison did not respond, breathing hard and head down, neon red hair covering his face, though, his dark roots had grown out considerably. He had finally succeeded balancing himself on his feet again, weight off his arms and wrists.

“I’m getting really tired of you, not answering me when I speak to you,” Korse raised his voice, threatening. He waited a few seconds for the human to say anything at all and when he didn’t, the vampire grabbed a bull whip from the torture table. He flicked the long whip towards the chained human, hitting him on the left inner thigh, flesh splitting open like butter. Blood rapidly poured out like crimson wine which made Korse’s nose twitch in hunger. 

“STOP! Please don’t!” the human leader cried out, attempting to close his legs to protect his genitals since his ankles were no longer chained to the floor. Shaking like a leaf, he lifted his head a bit and also pleaded with his big doe eyes.

_So beautiful...like an angel...a bloody angel_, Korse thought, deep lust growing every second within his loins. Letting go of the whip, he approached the Killjoy and reached to touch his hair. The human flinched like he thought Korse was going to yank on his hair, but instead the vampire gently pushed the stray hairs out of his eyes.

“I actually was offering you to heal all your wounds if you told me your favorite color.” Korse told him in an equally gentle voice like his touches.

“W-what?” Party Poison whimpered, utterly confused. His swollen bottom lip he had bitten on during the whipping trembled, uncontrollably.

“Your favorite color…sweetie,” The Vampire cooed in a liquid-gold voice before clutching Party Poison’s chin but still in a gentle manner almost like a lover. “Not exactly top secret information, huh?” He chuckled, softly. “Surely, you can share that with me?” Smiling fondly, he consciously tried not show his fangs.

In disbelief, Party Poison began chewing on his bottom chapped lip again, nervously. “Favorite color?” The words seemed foreign on his tongue. 

“You’re acting like I just asked you how many humans reside at your base?” Korse retorted, lightly. “Which if you feel like sharing that’s entirely up to you…”A determined look of defiance slowly appeared in the human’s eyes so Korse used his sweet voice again. “No honey, I’m asking what your favorite color is.”

That stubbornness was clearly rearing its ugly head again as the human’s features grew angrier and angrier by the second, the pain he was experiencing slowly becoming a secondary thought. But before he could spew any kind of insult or even spit in Korse’s face like he did many times before, the Vampire gripped his chin in a more harsh manner. 

“Ask yourself, is it worth it?” Korse hissed through gritted teeth low as if he was trying to not be overheard. He still kept his fangs sheathed. “You want a repeat of last week?”

It looked like a cold chill had gone down the human’s back as he mutely shook his head. Fear oozing back into his lovely wide eyes.

“It’s b-black.” 

“Thank you for sharing, was that so hard?” This time when Korse smiled, he showed off his sharp fangs.

* * *

As much as Korse loved marking up the Killjoy Leader’s body with all kinds of awful and wonderful wounds, he loved watching his body heal too. It was magical to watch the skin knit itself back together and listen to the sound of crunching and cracking of his bones snapping back into place. Which, the human was currently moaning in pain about because it probably hurt as much when Korse had initially broken them. However, the human did not stop drinking the vampire’s black blood, no, he was actually gulping it down like it was the best tasting juice in the world. A sight Korse thought he would never see in his long life if he was quite honest. 

Vampire blood was highly addictive to humans and Party Poison wasn’t an exception to its effects. Not many humans got to experience it since retrieving blood from a vampire was near impossible unless the Vampire gave it willingly. Korse would bring pre-measured cups filled with his blood before each visit, he knew the exact amount of blood to give to heal a human, depending on how severe or life threatening their injuries were because even a drop more could give a human super strength, well temporarily. He would never let the Party Poison drink from him like he drank from him because it was considered very intimate to let a human drink straight from a Vampire and Korse was nowhere close to trusting the Killjoy. 

If ever.

“Black?” The vampire commented, thoughtfully still leaning on the table just watching him drink like a man who was on the edge of dehydration. “I was expecting red.” Gesturing to his messy red hair. 

“It used to be.” Party Poison managed to say, putting down the plastic cup after draining it completely within seconds. He sounded better already as gashes continued to heal all over his body. All the major injuries were gone like they never happened. Korse didn’t want any scars on him, not yet anyways, he liked working with a clean stale each time.

“Used to be?”

“I guess I’m tired of being constantly covered in it.” The Killjoy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking disgusted with himself for drinking the black blood once again. It took the pain away but it also gave him a similar feeling of being high, something he was familiar with and he hated it. Hated, he was growing dependent on it. Staying on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his legs to cover his naked form like Korse hadn’t already seen the inside and out of him. 

Korse let an amused chuckle out, bending down to take the cup away, setting it on the table before reaching out to stroke his hair again. “It does look lovely on you.” 

Party Poison made a growling noise, warning he'd bite if he tried to touch.

“I think you owe me your gratitude,” Korse hissed, coldly, leaning back on the table. “I kept my promise, didn’t I?” He could see the Killjoy struggling with himself not to say something snarky or nothing at all but instead mumbled low. “T-thank you.” 

Korse raised an eyebrow, surprised he was able to force that out of his mouth. That was a start, _manners_. Though, he supposed the Killjoy was too tired to fight back or maybe this was him starting to crack just a little bit…which gave him an idea. 

“I was thinking of moving you into a nicer cell, with a bed and bathroom attached,” Korse declared in matter-of-fact tone. He could see the human’s interest had peaked in want. Sometimes, it was the small stuff that could motivate people.

“If I do what?” Party Poison questioned, suspiciously. There was always a catch to even the smallest act of kindness or comfort. 

“Nothing bad,” the Vampire reassured, coyly. “You might even enjoy it.”

Party Poison had a doubtful expression on his pretty face. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Korse purred, black eyes shining evilly. Pushing himself off the table, he circled the Killjoy like a predator about to pounce. Still covered in dry blood, the human never looked more delicious so disheveled and vulnerable. Tied up or broken was usually when Korse took him, but the Vampire Master wanted a willing participant or at least the illusion of one. “I promise I won’t touch you and you can even cum...well, when I say so.”

Party Poison blushed as red as his hair, squirming to hide himself under the Vampire’s lustful gaze. “If I refuse?”

“Hmmm…” Korse stopped in front of him and tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought. “I know those Dracs who come to hose your dirty ass off, would love it if I gave them permission for them to use your mouth.” The human paled and hugged his knees closer to him. “So would you rather keep it between us or have an audience?”

After every torture session, Party Poison was cleaned (because Korse decided he couldn’t stand the smell humans emitted when they didn’t bathed regularly). Actually, cleaning was a generous word, he was sprayed with high powered hoses either with freezing cold water or boiling hot water, no temperature in between. Korse had assigned Dracs who he knew had personally lost a friend or family from the Killjoys for this task. As long as they didn’t fuck him or leave any permanent damage on body, Korse didn’t care what they did to him, but letting them fuck his face this time around could be entertaining to watch.

He liked watching. 

“Okay fine....”

Korse’s lips stretched into a wide smile, thinking the human had agreed to performing for him. As much as he loved holding down the Killjoy and fucking him raw until he was bawling for mercy, the thought of him being slutty “willingly” (definitely not) got him very excited. He wanted to witness the real Party Poison and this was the first step of being an obedient slave, ‘_pleasing your master.’_

“—I’ll suck their dicks!” Party Poison shouted instead, wiping that smile on the vampire’s face. “I’ll fucking enjoy it too!! You won’t even have to put that on me.” Nodding at the open mouth gag on the table that Korse made him wear since he would bite. “I’ll give them the best blowjobs of their long pathetic lives because I’d suck a million Dracs than give YOU anything—

Korse kicked square in the face before he could finish his inappropriate declaration, breaking his nose in the process. The Vampire usually avoided damaging his slave’s face (he liked him pretty), especially his teeth since vampire’s blood did not heal broken or missing teeth. No one was attractive with hillbilly teeth. Dental work was always a possibility if he got carried away with the beatings but he liked to avoid the extra work.

The newly spilled crimson liquid made the veins around his black eyes flexed. He had to resist the urge of completely losing it and draining him. 

“Someone’s jealousssssssss,” The Killjoy leader mocked, holding his bleeding crooked nose. Sometimes, the pain was worth it and it motivated him to keep strong. He began laughing madly, that laugh....the laugh he did when he had thrown the gallon of piss at him.

Oh, Korse _ hated _ that laugh. 

Wrapping both his clawed hands around his throat, Korse began to throttle Party Poison. "IS THAT, right?” Korse barked, spittle raining on the human’s pained face. Squeezing so hard he managed to crush the metal collar into his skin. “Well, since you love Drac cock so much then why don’t I put you on fucking display in the Dracs sleeping quarters so anyone can fuck that dirty whore mouth of yours!” Then the Vampire punched him hard in the stomach, adding to his struggle to breathe. “Yeah bet you love that, wouldn’t you, you fucking cum dumpster?!” 

“Yeah I’d fucking love it!” Party Poison managed to wheeze out to annoy him further, not bothering to fight against the Vampire’s iron grip. Black dots were clouding his vision and he welcomed it but hands left his throat when he was thrown across the room.

Hitting the wall hard, Party Poison panicked when he fell and found he couldn't catch his breath since the crushed collar was pushing into his windpipe. Only small amounts of oxygen creeped agonizingly through as he frantically yanked at his collar, now regretting being a smartass. 

“I'm going to strap a fucking vibrator up your ass,” Korse roared, stalking over to the crumpled figure before kicking him in the stomach. The human doubled over, holding his stomach as he contiuned to gasp for air. “You’ll be forced to cum over and over again all while your face gets continuously fucked all day!” Kicking him in the face again, spilling more blood from a cut lip now. “You’ll never want to cum again! And you will swallow every last drop of cum you are given. I don’t care if thousand Dracs show up and if you fucking throw up, I’ll make you eat it.” Yanking him to knees by his hair, Korse went to grab for the human’s cock to make him cum against his will, the vampire stopped short when he noticed the choking human had already a growing boner.

The time Korse laughed in that same mocking tone Party Poison had used earlier. “Oh you like this?” The Killjoy desperately tried shaking his head but Korse clutched his face and licked the blood up from his broken nose before attacking his open mouth, blocking the little air supply he had. 

Party Poison felt so lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, he honestly couldn’t feel anything. At this point, it felt like he had no control over his body whatsoever and something else was controlling it.

“I knew you were a masochist!” Korse sneered, smugly still stroking his cock, rapidly. He flickered his clawed thumb over the leaking slit, producing a whiny moan from the human. “I get it now, you pretend you don’t like it because you’re ashamed you’re a needy pain slut and the shame only turns you on more.” Licking his face again to wipe up the tears forming the Killjoy’s eyes, who was gagging and squirming, trying to regain control of his body.

Feeing warm and so light Party Poison really didn’t want any of this but, but— 

Eyelids fluttering, he let a high-pitch shriek when Korse gave a final brutal squeeze and came hard in long spurts. Felt like a weight had been lifted off him and shock waves coarse up and down his body. Dammit, it hurt so good. 

A sticky wet mess was left on the vampire’s own trousers, which would have usually annoyed the Vampire but shit, it had been such a beautiful performance. They way he scrunched up his face, trying to deny the pleasure but it was too great for his needy whore body.

Party Poison was on the verge of passing out again, eyes rolling in the back of his head and completely going limp in Korse’s grip. Korse went down on one knee and held the human in more of bridal style grip. He tried fixing the collar, pinching the metal with his super strength so he could have more access to oxygen. Still gripping the human’s sensitive cock, he milked the rest of the cum out of him. Delicious moaning noises erupted from the human’s wrecked throat, eyes still unfocused as he shook all over from the overstimulation. 

Party Poison was panting heavily, head still spinning from all the sensation he had felt at once. There didn’t seem to be enough air in the room to regulate his breathing. He was seeing things, black spots that kept popping in and out.

Who, was holding him like this? Where was he?

“Frankie… ” That was the only person he could think of who would make him feel so good and light. 

Korse froze at the name and narrowed his eyes, resenting the fact his slave was thinking of his Killjoy lover but….an idea struck him. 

“Yes, G?” 

Korse had heard Fun Ghoul call the Killjoy Leader that before during their many encounters, so he assumed it was nickname.

Party Poison sighed, closing his eyes, sleepily. “Missed you…”

“Me too baby, oh me too,” Korse slurred, knowing that was a horrible impression of the foul-mouthed brunette Killjoy. “Did you miss my tattooed dick?” Korse retorted in a sarcastic tone but Party Poison was still too out of it to notice. Korse hated all those tattoos on Fun Ghoul, he had a pretty face too like his boyfriend but tattoos kind of took away from that, making him look trashy. The Vampire had been very happy to discover Party Poison didn’t have any tattoos when he first stripped him naked for the first time. He had expected a few hidden ones because the human did seem like the type to have them like a tramp stamp. 

“When did you get your dick tattooed?” Party Poison abruptly giggled like a schoolgirl, which caught Korse off guard. It was strange but also cute, unlike his insane laughter. 

“Just kidding, baby,” Korse replied, stroking his cheek, lovingly. He tried to mimic Fun Ghoul’s voice again when he exclaimed: “But we should totally get one together!” 

Party Poison physically shivered in his arms, a complete opposite reaction to his giggle just a moment ago. No sane person would want a cock tattoo, so Korse was going to let it go and ask another question, maybe something more personally when Party Poison murmured, “Don't be an asshole, Frank, you know I’m scared of needles.”

The Killjoy leader then turned his head falling asleep, and even leaned into Korse’s touches, blissfully aware he had revealed his biggest fear to his tormentor. Though, it was probably for the best he wasn’t awake to see the demonic smile that spread across Korse’s face like a deadly disease. 

“... sweet dreams ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........I’m the worsttttttttttt.......
> 
> Did you guys noticed I put “eventual happy ending” in the tags. Sorry if that spoils anything? But I haven’t even written it yet lol and it probably won’t happen until like shit…..idk I would say chapter 30???? (I do not have my chapters planned btw)
> 
> Idk I personally hate it when I read a sad angst story and you follow the character’s journey and BAM the author just fucking kills them or makes them do things so out of character like turning them randomly evil idk???? *coughs* Game of Thrones (still salty)
> 
> Like how dare? All the pain for what??? Shit I don’t need this. Cliche and predictable can be good sometimes?????


End file.
